


Tales from the Witch's Cauldron

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Zenyatta, Aphrodisiacs, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blood Kink, Bodyguard, Breeding, Chastity, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cuckolding, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Dominant Reader, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Harem, Humiliation, Incubus Lucio, Junkenstein, Kinbaku, Masturbation, Monster Junkrat, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Monster Reinhardt Wilhelm, Oni Genji Shimada, Pegging, Queen and General, Reverse Harem, Role Reversal, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Slavery, Submissive Males, Take Down & Capture, Vampire Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Werewolf Jesse McCree, female led relationship, submissive men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: A collection of Femdom kinktober drabbles. Check the content page for kinks.





	1. Index

Index

Oct 1 - Pegging with Soldier 76 (done)  
Oct 2 - Aphrodisiacs with Hanzo (done)  
Oct 3 - Masturbation with Doomfist, Genji (done)  
Oct 4 - Take down & Capture with McCree (done)  
Oct 5 - Cock and Ball Torture with Reaper (done)  
Oct 6 - Creampie with Roadhog (done)  
Oct 7 - ABO Dynamics with Doomfist (done)  
Oct 8 - Chastity with Genji (done)  
Oct 9 - Breeding with Genji (done)  
Oct 10 - Blood/Gore with Junkrat (done)  
Oct 11 - Double (or more) Penetration with Junkrat (done)  
Oct 12 - Kinbaku with McCree (done)  
Oct 13 - Consensual Cuckolding with Hanzo and McCree (done)  
Oct 14 - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism with Jack Morrison/Soldier 76 (done)  
Oct 15 - Humiliation with Hanzo, McCree (done)  
Oct 16 - Queen & Enemy General with Gabriel (done)  
Oct 17 - Bodyguard with McCree (done)  
Oct 18 - Slavery with Zenyatta (done)  
Oct 19 - Harem with Blackwatch boys (Gabriel, McCree and Genji) (done)  
Oct 20 - Werewolf McCree  
Oct 21 - Vampire Soldier 76  
Oct 22 - Headless Rider Reaper  
Oct 23 - Gargoyle Reinhardt  
Oct 24 - Oni Genji  
Oct 25 - Demon Hanzo  
Oct 26 - Hayseed Junkrat  
Oct 27 - Frankenstein's Monster Roadhog  
Oct 28 - Incubus Lucio  
Oct 29 - Angel Zenyatta  
Oct 30 - Warrior Spirit Doomfist  
Oct 31 - Any of the above


	2. Day 1 - Pegging - Soldier 76

He gasps, throwing his head back into the pillow with his eyes squeezed shut. His hands tense on the crook of his knees, trembling as he holds himself open for you.

“A-ah!” Jack whimpers, teeth digging into that perfect lower lip as you slap both hands onto his built chest.

You laugh, shifting your legs so his ass is perched on your lap as you hold yourself above him. The subtle shift makes him whimper, his ass wriggling as your dildo slips deeper into him with the movement. Nails dig into his thighs as he holds back a deep shiver at the feeling of you hitting his prostate dead on.

“You like that, baby?” you coo at him, leaning down to lock lips with him. With the change in position, you slip in deeper and he moans against your mouth.

“Yesss,” he hisses breathlessly, his hands moving from his legs to your waist, clutching you close as his legs close around you. His muscular form undulates as the ridges of your cock rub against the ring of his anus, slipping and stretching him until he’s breathless from the sensation. His fingers twitch against your flesh, clutching and caressing frantically as he tries to pull you closer. “H-harder.” His plea is quiet, but you hear it all the same.

Your hips circle, your hands bite into his firm pectorals, and you grin as he whispers encouragements.

Harder. Faster. Deeper. Pleasepleaseplease.

His teeth sinks into your lip and his legs tighten around you.

You slow down, thrust harder, pull away from his lips to suck on his nipple until he’s crying out with want. He begs you so sweetly, moans so filthily when his cock is grasped and jerked in the same rhythm as he is being fucked.

“Oh yessss, thank you!” his gravelly voice is turned to liquid as he arches under you. “Ah fuck!”

A laugh tears from your throat and you rear up, powerful thighs primed as you suddenly fuck him hard and fast. He bounces on your legs, his cock and balls whipping back and forth from the sheer force until he yells in ecstasy . His body twists and rocks into your movements so sinuously that you purr and let your other hand rake livid red lines down his pale scarred chest.

He yelps as you scrape past his nipple roughly, swears as you play with his leaking slit, and cries out your name as you ram him into the mattress mercilessly.

“Please! Oh please!” his pleas are soft, hoarse, but filled with such need that you giggle and stop base deep inside him. “No! No please don’t stop!” he’s about to cry, tears welling in his eyes until you guide his feet flat onto the bed.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, Jack,” you breathe and use both hands to fondle his weeping cock and twitching balls.

The old soldier gulps, his hands pulling away from your soft form and twisting into the sheets instead. He anchors himself, his ripped form flexing and relaxing as he starts an awkward rhythm. He grumbles a little, but when he finds an angle that bumps against his prostate with every other thrust, he begins to groan in bliss.

With the ribbed head of the dildo rubbing his sweet spot and your hands wreaking havoc on his cock and balls, Jack is overwhelmed with such pleasure that he starts to shake. He mumbles praises and whimpers your name like a swear as he starts to gain speed and power in his strokes. “Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesssssss-!” he can’t help but whine and bow off the bed as you start to pitch in, driving your cock deeper in him and making him gasp at how deep you were.

The ridges on the dildo teases his sweet spot and makes him see stars; your clever hands and fingers work magic and turn that leak into a dribble; and that satisfied grin on your face and the loving look in your eyes sends a sharp wave of arousal through him. One so strong that it makes him jerk and buck his hips sharper and faster as he starts to crest that peak.

Pleas and whimpers and praises fall from his lips at breakneck pace, his hips faltering as yours strengthen and rail him into the mattress. The hand on his balls leave him and hike his leg above your shoulder as you brace yourself over him, bending him in half and turning that dizzying angle into one that makes Jack scream as it sends heat bursting throughout him.

“I’m gonna-! Oh fuck, please may I cum!” his eyes are glazed over, his mouth wet with drool and your kisses, but his face is clear with want.

You grin, head dropping to steal a kiss from those sloppy lips, and you growl, “Such a good boy. Cum for me.”

That order, that commanding tone, it all makes him hunch up as he lets go of his control. Jack’s orgasm rips through him, sinking into his gut like a stone until he’s trembling with its force. Cum spurts from his reddened tip, spilling ropes of it onto his ripped abs which are soon smeared over his skin as you lie flush on him to kiss him stupid. He convulses under you, his hands gripping your sides hard, his tongue calling your name with the receding waves of his orgasm.

Jack gasps, sweat falling from his temple as he falls back onto the bed, completely spent. His limbs twitch with the fading echoes of his climax, hands still holding you tight to him as that echo fades into a wonderful afterglow.

For countless minutes the two of you lie there, basking in the warmth of each other’s presence. Until finally you get up to draw your dildo out of him, rubbing his thigh gently as he winces at the ridges scraping against him. You whisper sweet nothings at him, praising him and how he made you feel, hands putting the toy away and cleaning the both of you up with care.

Then, when the two of you are as clean as you can get without showering, you bundle him under the covers and hold him close, his own beefy arms closing around you so he can bury his head against your chest.


	3. Day 2 - Aphrodisiacs - Hanzo

Hanzo curses as he stumbles into his room, face burning and clothes soaked through with sweat. He should have known better than to accept anything from Hana, particularly her ‘special’ blend. He strips quickly, showers under the coldest spray he can possibly get. Hope that it will cause his raging hard on to shrivel up and for his body to stop raging like his blood is made of fire.

He’s in no luck though, as he continues to suffer even after he lies on the bed, damp and still horny as fuck. His damp skin is cooled by the water droplets that wet the bed but his cock is still at attention and his skin starts to bead afresh with sweat.The archer swears, flips over, buries his head into the pillow to try and distract himself.

Unfortunately it just causes that fire to rage harder when he gets a whiff of your scent on the sheets. His hips rut against the fabric unwittingly, even that short friction causes sparks to dance up and down his spine. He curses, bites down on the comforter and tries to meditate away the heat.

So deep in his mind is he that Hanzo never notices the door slide open. Never notices you slipping onto the bed with him. But he does notice when your hand slides over his back.

He swears, darts away from you despite his body aching to arch into your touch.

“Hanzo?” you ask in concern, hand left aloft as you track his jittery form as he scuttles over the side of the bed.

The man just grunts, hides his crotch as he kneels by the bed to peek over the edge like a petulant child. “Hana,” is all he has to say and you’re rolling your eyes.

What was it with this man and tea? This was how he got into trouble with Ana that last time. In any case, it’s too late to berate him about it, and you guess that it’s Hana’s special blend by the way he’s acting and by the flash of rock hard cock that you spotted as he moved.

You sigh and crawl over the bed, latching onto the scruff of his neck and dragging him onto the bed to kiss him senseless. Immediately his hands dart up to grip desperately at your shirt, clawing at the hem to try and rip it off you. Then, he gasps and pulls himself away, pupils blowing wide and narrowing as though he was trying to focus.

“N-no, please-!” he gasps and you stop, legs halfway through straddling him.

“You don’t want this?”

He blushes under you, hands moving to cover his mouth in embarrassment. “I…”

You shake your head and slip off to sit beside him. You explain to him that you want to help him, but not against his will.

Hanzo hesitates, looks into your eyes, then resolutely shakes his head. He won’t use you that way, he explains; he’ll work this out himself.

You sigh and shrug, moving off the bed. “I’ll be in my room if you decide otherwise.” And with that, you leave swiftly, the door sliding shut and locking behind you.

Not even moments later, Hanzo squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his palms against his lids. He’s regretting sending you away already; that kiss ignited every spark inside him and turned that heat into a roaring fire. He has to fuck something. Needs to touch something. Needs you to touch him until he cums and-

NO! He scowls at himself and takes deep breaths. No, he has to control himself. He can’t fall victim to this…cursed desire that’s ripping him inside out! He can’t give in. Needs to show you that he’s strong; that he won’t be defeated by something as insipid as Hana’s 'special’ tea.

All the same, his body is protesting strongly, sending waves of desire that erode at his self control like waves at loose sand. The archer’s hand unconsciously drifts down his body, the mere touch causing him to arch up and moan out loud. That hand brushes past his nipples, pinches them, and Hanzo can only gasp and stutter out a curse as he tries to force his hand away. But it’s like he doesn’t have control over his body, doesn’t control his hand as it finds its way to his throbbing, leaking cock and takes hold of it.

Hanzo whimpers, his rutting into his own grip as he slaps a hand over his mouth. Tears bead at the corner of his eyes, body shaking. He can’t! He-He needs-

Hanzo gives in, finger landing on the comm system next to his bed and brings up your contact before he moans. “Please!” he whimpers your name pleadingly. “Please help me…” Tears of shame trickle down his cheeks and wet his beard. He can’t believe he’s so weak as to succumb to this. He’s not strong enough to resist-

“Hey,” your voice coos at him and he opens his damp eyes to see you leaning over him, body bare and eyes clear.

Hanzo was unaware, but what seemed like minutes for him ended up being the better part of an hour. You didn’t stray far from his room, wanting to be nearby if he ever needed help.

Now, you climb over his writhing body and lean into his desperately wandering hands. His muscled figure heaves and flexes under your hands as you plant them on his chest to balance yourself. The dragon dances on his skin, almost glowing an ethereal blue as you grasp his cock roughly to stroke it.

Hanzo roars as you make contact with his burning brand of a cock, hips arcing up into your grip and his hands forcing you down onto his belly so he can feel your wetness and your heat.

“Please! Oh please, oh kami,” he whispers, eyes locked onto yours as you lift yourself up and drop onto his cock in one smooth motion that makes him scream out loud in bliss. “Yesss! Oh yesss! Thank you, oh thank you thankyouthankyou-AAAHHH!” His voice breaks as you set a rough pace, his own hips struggling to keep up with you as you take his cock for your own.

Hanzo struggles under you, body twitching with a combination of an overload of stimulation and a lack of it. He gurgles praises and thanks, hands digging into your thighs to anchor himself as your tight pussy squeezes his cock for all its worth. The warm wetness of you turns his mind to mush and Hanzo can’t do anything but cry out your name like a desperate prayer.

The sound of your hips slapping against each other and his desperate moans fill the air, the filthiness and steaminess of it all driving his need and his desire to never before seen heights. He cries, tears tracking down his temples as he finally gives into the pleasure and arches his back into a perfect bow shape.

“I can’t-! I’m going t-” he doesn’t even finish pleading for your permission before he cums hard, body jacking up and arms snapping tight around you as he ruts up into you and slams you hard onto his hips. His teeth close onto the skin of your throat and his lips massage you shakily as he spurts deep into you.

You cum then, the begging and pleading and his needy state forcing you over the edge with him. Your arms, too, wrap around him, your own mouth latching onto his ear and making him moan from the pain.

Curled around each other, you and Hanzo pant loudly into each others skin, bodies trembling from the force of your orgasms. His body is still heated, skin still misted from perspiration and his cock still rock hard within you despite cumming mere moments earlier.

You pull away slowly, gently, moving your head back so you can look into his lust-filled eyes. He lets you and relaxes his grip, but his hips still rock gently against yours, moans filtering from his parted lips from that little bit of pleasure.

“M-more,” he whimpers, hands gradually becoming more frenzied in their exploration of your body. “Please! It’s still- I can still feel it,” his voice is cracked, slightly hoarse, his accent all the thicker.

Your body is sensitive from that one orgasm, still twitching, but you push the discomfort aside and nod. “Do it.”

He whimpers his thanks and rolls you over, his hips jumping into action immediately to start his rhythm anew, this time more powerful and needy than it was before.

You lie underneath him, your hands clutching at his back and raking stark red lines down his tanned back as you close your eyes in rapture.

You don’t think you’re going to be walking tomorrow.


	4. Day 3 - Masturbation - Doomfist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two pieces for Oct 3rd.

"Keep going."

Akande growls and snarls at you, fighting hard against his bonds even as his hand keeps working at his hard cock. His legs shake against the legs of the chair he is bound to, his barrel chest heaving as it jerks with the convulsions wracking his body.

His cock throbs in his grip, the tip such a deep red that it stands out even against his dark skin. The taut flesh is shiny with precum and lube alike, and his palm glides across it just the way he likes, causing him to shiver bodily and arch against the ropes.

"Nnngh," he groans, trying to force his eyes open. "P-please..."

You cross your legs and dangle your socked foot idly, head tilted, "Please what, my warrior?"

Akande sucks in deep breaths and tries to calm himself despite the shocks of pleasure racing from his cock through his body. "Let me stop," he gasps, "I-" Then he grits his teeth, unwilling to admit defeat even when his hand is quivering on his cock in an effort to stave the urge to pull his hand away.

Then, your foot slides along his calf, stroking softly and sensuously and pulling a tormented wheeze from the once stoic man. His leg trembles under you as you slip it up his knee and over his thigh, sliding it back and forth along his inner thigh until Akande begs for mercy.

"Ah gods," he grunts, scowling through the sudden tears pooling in his eyes. "T-touch me. Please." He gives in, knowing he won't be done until you're satisfied that he's a pool of cum. 

You laugh, finally pleased with his answer, and you lean back in your chair so you can tuck one foot on his balls and keep the other on his hip.

"Harder," you order, eyes flicking on his quivering features and his hand which strokes his raw cock with renewed vigor. "Twist that wrist, Akande. The way you like it." His palm covers the head of his cock, smearing the precum and making that slide slick and hot as he twists over it.

Your foot on his balls nudges at the heavy sacs, poking and prodding until Akande trembles as he draws close to his end again. "I-I-" he stutters, then gulps and tries again. "May I cum, please!"

"Cum for me, my brave warrior," you purr, both feet now teasing at his balls and feeling them draw up against his body as Akande whimpers as he orgasms once again. His cum is weak now after so many of them, with one little spurt and a long, thick dribble that snakes over his fingers and drops onto his pelvis.

The huge man is visibly shaking now, his body fidgeting nonstop against his bonds as his hand remains on his cock, still and unmoving. You smile at his obedience and lean forward, putting more pressure on his balls and revelling in the broken moan that you tear out of him.

His cock is raw and red, wanting to flag so badly but unable to with the cock ring keeping all the blood in his member. His balls, he is sure, are empty with the number of times he's cum. His throat is aching from his shouting and pleading and his skin soaked with sweat and drool and cum alike. But yet...

"Again." It's said with a diabolic leer, one that Akande trembles at as he starts to move his hand once more.


	5. Day 3 - Masturbation - Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of two pieces for Oct 3rd.

You throw your head back in a laugh, gripping Genji's metal ones tightly as they slide deep into you. His thumb skilfully positions itself at your clit, rubbing in deep circles as his two fingers search for your g-spot.

The ninja gulps back a moan at your laugh, his own voice caught in his throat as your hand on his cock tightens on the head, squeezing his thoughts out of his head. As he kneels between your thighs, he fidgets in an attempt to distract himself from his pleasure to concentrate on yours. He fights to remember the little bet you made with him, uses it to fight against the urge to rut into your grip like he wants to so badly.

If he gets you off before he does, he gets to cum as many or as little times as he wants for the next week. If he fails, however...You had winked at him and quipped that he wouldn't like the answer.

He can't- He can't afford to lose this one!

Your legs wrap around his waist then, ripping him out of his thoughts and to the present. Likewise, now both your hands are gripping his thick cock and working at it like you know he likes, pumping at the same rate his fingers are slipping in and out of you. "Fuck, your fingers feel so fucking good," you moan up at him, a cheeky grin spreading across your lips as you moan and sigh at him. Knowing that he loves watching your body react to his; react to the pleasure he gives you. 

Genji whimpers, his fingers faltering. Your back is arched up, displaying your breasts in all their glory to him. He eyes the perky tips, the soft mounds, as you writhe under him and fuck yourself on his fingers. Then he soon follows you as you start twist your palms up and down his cock and he starts to jump and accidentally buck into your grip.

He moans, unbidden, and his hips rut uncontrollably into you as he mindlessly chases his pleasure. At least, until he hazily remembers the reason why he can't cum before you do. Well, one more reason than usual. He forcefully stills his hips, groans at the denial of pleasure as your hands slowly flitter up and down his throbbing cock. Fuuuuck he wants to cum so badly, wants to embrace all the pleasure you're offering him. But he can't. He can't, because he knows the penalty for losing would make him regret ever cumming at all.

So he renews his vigor in fingering you, slides another finger and another until you're moaning with the stretch and the rubbing of his clever fingers inside you. His thumb diligently rubs your clit, turning desperate as the quickened pace of his fingers make your hand work harder at his cock. As your hand uses the slick dripping from his tip to make the hot slide of your hand nice and slick and sounding so filthy that Genji starts to pant aloud. He whimpers softly, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to jam his orgasm back into a corner.

Unfortunately for him, you know him all too well. After all, his cock is so much more sensitive than your cunt. So much more deliciously sensitive. You slip your fingers beside his into your pussy, gathering as much of your slick as you can. Genji gasps, his jaw dropping and drool leaking unconsciously as he watches your lips stretch around both your fingers. His cock twitches at the sight, then it thickens even more as you take that slick and spread it all over him. The loud smacking sound of your hands handling his cock so blissfully roughly makes Genji cry out in rapture, his body quivering over yours as his hips stutter into your grip.

"Pleasepleaseplease-" he gasps, tears beading at the corner of his eyes as he faces his defeat straight in the face. "Noooooooo!" Genji's wailing softly, husky voice now smoky velvet as he cries out your name pleadingly. Please don't make him cum. Please don't make him lose. Please don't please don't please don't.

His pleas fall on deaf ears as you seize your chance with a wide grin, legs snapping closed around his body and jamming your stuffed pussy against the base of his crotch even as you stroke his cock hard and fast. Genji screams behind gritted teeth as your fingers continuously slips over that special spot on the underside of his head, that one spot that makes fire burn in his veins and his body to double over because of the sheer amount of pleasure.

"Oh no! Oh please don't, oh please don't make me cum!" he whimpers at you, his free hand gripping your hip tightly in an attempt to anchor himself. But alas, the sight and sound of you, your hands, your words, it all builds up to be too much and Genji cums with a cry.

"Noooo~!" his mouth hangs open as he sobs, hips finally giving in to rut hard into your hands, cum splattering all over your belly and chest and coating you in his seed. He pants heavily, body hunching over yours as your hands continue to work at his cock. "Oh no, oh please no. Please stop!"

You click your tongue at him, legs like steel vices around him. "You lost, baby. Time for my reward~"

And you're not going to stop until his mind is completely gone.


	6. Day 4 - Takedown and Capture - McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request was: TDC with McCree where he didn't join Blackwatch and instead became a criminal with Deadlock. He's raised with violence, he's a different man than in canon. He's cruel, merciless, with an ego so big that the dominant loses it because she can't deal with his arrogance anymore. 
> 
> I wrote the fallout of such a scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: If you are ever genuinely mad at your toy/sub/slave/significant other, never ever take it out on them sexually or physically in the form of beating! Talk it out with them or punish them in a way that they genuinely hate, like: putting them in the naughty corner, the cold shoulder, writing lines, etc. Don’t ever leave your partner like Reader leaves Jesse like this, ok? This is damaging to both the dom and the sub; it's not right no matter how angry you are. This is a work of fiction and should never happen in real life if you truly care about your partner.

This is going too far, you think as you eye the stiff form across the table from you. Jesse McCree has his arms raised in a wary stance, his body poised to run the moment you moved. In your hand, you have a hank of rope that you slowly unwind threateningly.

“I suggest you submit, Jesse,” you drawl, slinking over in a predator’s prowl as your hands fold the rope to your liking. “Before I get angrier.”

Your criminal lover merely shakes his head and fakes a lunge in one direction, then lurching to dart in the other. Unfortunately for him, you’re more than familiar with his little tricks, and you swiftly lasso one hand with pinpoint accuracy. Jesse jerks back with a swear as you tug hard, unbalancing him and pulling him to the floor in one quick motion.

Hitting the floor hard, the wind is knocked out of Jesse and it dazes him, giving you enough time to roll him onto his front and begin forming column ties that bind his wrists to the legs of the ancient dining table you own.

You frown and sit back on Jesse’s ass, his hands bound to the legs of the heavy table, up and away from his body. The man spits and hisses under you as he snaps back to awareness, his muscled body writhing and struggling under you as he fights to buck you off.

“Get off me!” he hisses, dark eyes red with anger and fear in equal measure. His chest heaves under your weight, pulling in deep breaths as you move your body to sit on his back and push down on his head with a foot.

You brace your hands on his ass, leaning back. With a deeper frown, you sigh at him, “You’re quickly forgetting who’s in charge of this relationship, Jesse. I don’t appreciate you trying to wrest that control from me. And neither will I condone you debasing what we have between us for the sake of ‘business’.”

A growl escapes him, makes him vibrate furiously under you as he glares at you fearfully out of the corner of his eye, “I ain’t done nothing wrong.”

Narrowing your eyes at him, you sigh and lever yourself up so you can flip him over onto his back, his twisted arms stretching and paining him as you do so. He grunts at the ache, his handsome features twisting in discomfort as you perch back on his abs. Now comfortable and able to address him directly, you step on his cheek and force it to the ground, “What have I told you about your double negatives? That aside, you’ve disobeyed me, Jesse. I don’t like being disobeyed.”

Your snarl makes him wince under you, his lip trembling as he bares his teeth at you in defiance. “I haven’t-!” he doesn’t finish his sentence as you plop your weight on his face, knees by his shoulders as you position yourself so you’re facing his feet.

“Disobedient boys don’t get to talk,” you growl at him, moving the seat of your underwear aside so your pussy is flush with his mouth. “Get to work licking me or I’ll actually decide you’re not worth my time anymore.”

Seemingly cowed by your order, his lips begin to suck at your cunt, his tongue slipping out to lick you in the way he’s been trained to. You sigh softly above him in pleasure, leaning forward so you can undo his belt and shove his trousers down to his thighs roughly. You didn’t care that he yelps with the abrasion of his jeans and the tight waistband scraping over his hip bones. No, you only have eyes for his already weeping cock, hard and throbbing despite the rough treatment you’ve been giving him.

You take it in hand, slapping it and squeezing it so hard that your disobedient lover whimpers under you for mercy. “You don’t deserve any,” you simply reply with an even tone, a finger already creeping to the star of his asshole.

His tongue works harder at you as your finger taps and presses against the tight ring of muscle, his hands clenching tight as he fights not to buck into your grip. The jingling of his spurs belay his struggle, his feet scraping and scrabbling against the ground; a stark reaction to your finger slipping into his greedy hole and your mouth engulfing his cockhead simultaneously.

Jesse moans under you, suddenly turning into putty into your hands, his mouth working double time at you and drawing your slickness into his mouth to feast on it like a starving man. He seems to plead something at you though it is muffled by your pussy, and so you ignore it, choosing instead to stick the tip of your tongue into his slit. His hips jump under your, his thighs falling open and his toes curling as you crook that finger in him to strike at his prostate.

A loud keen breaks the relatively quiet air between the two of you, his body struggling anew as he suddenly finds himself at that precipice, his balls drawing up against his body in preparation. Ah, but you know his body too, and you let go to sit on his mouth and ride his tongue.

“Disobedient sluts don’t get to cum,” you purr, hands planted on his hips as yours grind against his mouth. “But maybe you’ll get to if you make me orgasm.”

“Mm hm! Mmm hm!” he whimpers under your weight, his mouth and tongue working double time at your sweet spots. You moan as his renewed efforts draw you to your orgasm. His mouth is sucking at your clit so blissfully that you cum with a soft cry, rubbing against his face for one last burst of pleasure before you lift yourself off.

When your legs swing off his body, you look back to see that his face is red and sweaty from your heat and slick, his mouth slack as he stares at you with dazed eyes. His hips buck then, trying to draw your attention to his neglected length. It’s drooling precum now, a clear line of slick that pools in his pubic hair.

“Pl-please…” is all he can whisper, all the arrogance and cockiness that made you so pissed drained from his body. Now he’s exactly what you missed having, but you have no interest in giving him what he wants.

So instead, you shift your panties back into place and get to your feet to pad into the bedroom where you are busy packing your things. “No dice, cowboy,” you refuse to even look at him. “That shit that you did? I can’t forgive that. Get your shit together, then come find me. Until then? I’ll beat your ass if you try that shit again.”

Jesse’s eyes are locked on your form as you walk away, his eyes filling with tears from rage and frustration and sadness and regret. So much so that he’s forced to close his eyes before they spill out like all the dirty secrets he wants to tell you. He wants to tell you everything but he…he can’t. He’s the big fucking man. The fucker with the biggest gun this side of the South. So why was he-

He knows exactly why he’s losing you. He knows exactly why you’re walking away. But there’s nothing he can do about it now. So he just cries silently on the ground with his cock hard and his arms bound to the table with only a knife in his boot to free himself. Alone without your comforting presence to calm him.


	7. Day 5 - Cock and Ball Torture - Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester asked for ice reaper and ball torture, with a splash of M/S and Collar and masochism. So here's this monster that I think is the longest of the fills for kinktober thus far.

His icy skin shifts beneath your touch, turning to mist then to flesh again like a shifting mirage. You lie beside him on your side, your hand caressing his bare chest and stomach, head buried in his cold neck. Cold breaths puff against the top of your head as he sighs in contentment, his arms flexing as he buries them into the pillow under his head.

"Master," he growls, need evident in his voice and in the throbbing cock that's bobbing out of the corner of your eye. "Master, please..."

You let a sly smile spread over your lips, turning slowly so you can slide atop him in one sinuous movement. You're warm, so hot against his chilly skin that it makes him shiver at the sudden change in temperature and his icy body to cool even more to compensate. He whimpers as you drape your body over his, heat suffusing him and dizzying his mind.

"What is it, slave?" your purr is dark and silky all at once.

The Reaper swallows thickly, quivering, and bucks his hips against you weakly. The humbler you have attached to his balls pulls painfully on his tender balls as he does so and he grunts in response, his hips shaking. It pulls his manhood back, squashing them against the mattress under his weight and the wood's solid presence.

You appreciate the ripple of taut muscle as he struggles to find a comfortable position for his legs, unable to lie them flat without stretching his balls too far. He fidgets for a while, scowling without heat at you as he finds you watching him with amusement.

"Do you find this amusing, master?" he grouses with narrowed eyes.

You throw your head back and laugh and boop him on the nose playfully, "Your suffering always amuses me, my Reaper." his flesh is like ice under your finger, and just as hard, but the sheen of ice that forms his body sparkles like diamonds, offsetting the slight pain of touching him for too long. That beautiful sheen glows as he sniffs and leans against your finger, bright eyes staring into yours. "Turn over."

The Reaper squints at you but obeys wordlessly, doing his best not to throw you off him as he rolls onto his front under you. His ass is propped up from the humbler, thighs tensing to keep himself from straightening his legs. Folding his arms under the pillow yet again, he rests on his cheek and peers up at you the best he can. "Master?"

You purr in approval, hands glowing with heat as you rake your fingers down his back. The Reaper shudders under you, a mixture of pain and pleasure racing through his body from your magic contacting his icy body. He moans your name and gulps back saliva before it can drool out onto the pillow. "M-master..."

"You like that, my Reaper?" your body moves back to rest on the back of his thighs, your weight forcing him to groan as he accounts for your weight above him. He's strong, for sure, but combined with the delicious pain wracking his body from the humbler and the hot lines on his back, Reaper has to struggle to keep his ass from sinking down and pulling on the humbler. "You like it when I hurt you, don't you."

The ice wraith lets out a shuddering breath and causes icicles to form on the pillow, his bright eyes glowing brighter as he looks at you with adoration. "Y-yes Master. I love it when you hurt me." He shakes with anticipation, cock throbbing and hardening even more as he thinks of how you would take advantage of his vulnerable position.

To his utter pleasure, you let your nails bite into the dark blue flesh of his taut sacs and let go, darker marks from the pressure forming and making him choke back a snarl. His body writhes under you as you continue to toy with his offered balls, squeezing and pinching and scraping at them with your nails until the wraith is snarling and clawing at the sheets under you. He sounds like he's angry, what with the muffled swears and low throaty growls, but from the way he bucks back into you and curves his back so the head of his cock rubs the bed, you know he loves it.

Ah, but there is one thing he likes even more than even that. You snag a collar and leash from the bundle of blankets beside you. It's a dark supple leather - the collar - and fitted with a buckle that even he cannot break. You think it's a pretty piece of work, so stark against his icy blue skin when you lean over and hook it over his neck.

The Reaper hisses in confusion when you grab his jaw to lift his head, but then it turns into a pleased sigh when you close the collar shut on his throat. He squirms into your grip, dark growls turning into soft rumbles as you clip the leash onto it. Sighs your name reverently. And as you pull on the leash harshly he moans huskily, hips juddering as it sends lightning zipping through him and desire to pool in his crotch.

You sit down on his thighs and pull on his leash with a loud cackle, your free hand whipping down to land cruel slaps on his vulnerable sacs. He jolts under you at the sudden influx of pain and pleasure and he roars, hands suddenly scrabbling at the bedsheets as he tries to whirl around to snarl at you. He doesn't get far, however, as you pull mercilessly on the leash and collar and it constricts his airways, causing him to still and whimper, fighting to pull air into his lungs.

"Don't misbehave now," you tut at him, closing your fist around his balls and squeezing so tight that he wheezes weakly.

"Y-yes, Master," he can only whimper breathlessly, a response that's quickly followed up by a deep groan of pleasure as you slap lightly at his balls again.

You enjoy the trembling of his body under you, grin at the sound of his panting and the desperation that's evident in his trembling hips as he's denied on his cock. "Rut against the bed, Reaper," you tell him as you knead as his balls. "I won't stop until you empty these balls."

His chest heaves as your order registers in his pain clouded mind and he nods slowly, his thighs parting as he braces himself to thrust his hips against the bed. He moans in frustration as the linen sheets prove to be a poor stimulus on his cock, but he powers through it when you pinch at his balls again. The pain sends a shock through him that jumpstarts his libido once more and he starts a rhythm that makes him bite into the pillow to muffle his cries.

"M-master," he chokes on a cry. "Master, please hurt me more."

"Hurt you?" you hum and pull tight on the leash again to hear his thankful wheeze. "How bad, my Reaper? Shall I make you bleed? Beg for mercy?"

Your words make his eyes widen with want and he arches to look back at you the best he can with pleading eyes. "All of it, Master. Please, hurt me."

A laugh escapes you and you voice your acquiescence, hand glowing once more with a fire spell that you press onto his thick ass. The wraith screams under you, his hips working double time as you dig your fingers into the tough flesh. He cries out your name as he trembles, as you drag that hand up and down his back until his flesh is mottled dark blue and white and grey. Yet, despite the pain and the shock of magic, his cock is still hard and leaking, and as he keeps on thrusting, as you keep burning him, he draws closer yet to his climax.

He warns you so, begs for the privilege of cumming with icy tears in his bright eyes, tears that would otherwise never appear on the wraith's face. He begs you with a weak, broken voice, so different from his husky growl that you moan in pleasure and give him permission.

The moment you give the order, the Reaper orgasms with a croaky gasp, his body arching up then curling into the bed, trembling and bucking as he spills his seed into the sheets. He pants heavily, head buried in the pillows, as he rides out the fading wave of his orgasm with weak thrusts against the bed that smears his cum over the linen.

You sit astride his thighs as his legs finally give in and his hips lie flat against the bed, as he cries at the pain of the skin of his balls being pulled so painfully by the humbler. His body convulses weakly under you as he tries to pull his hips up again to no avail. Then, as he quivers in weakness and exhaustion, you climb off his body and stretch yourself out beside him.

Laying a gentle kiss on his slack lips, you stroke his back with a cool hand to ease the burns you inflicted on him. "Take a breather, slave. I'm not quite done emptying your balls just yet."

The Reaper just sighs and closes his eyes, lips moulding to yours to kiss you back with tired affection. It's a good thing he loves you; he wouldn't suffer this kind of torture for anyone other than his beloved Master.


	8. Day 6 - Creampie - Roadhog

If it were anyone else, Mako would have laughed his ass off. But this...you? He's so far from laughing that it's not even remotely considered.

You're straddling him as he's sprawled over the large couch, your hands on his large belly as you ride his fat cock like it's the last thing you'll ever do. He gasps and pants, his large hands clamped onto your waist to help you rise and fall on his shaft. The sheer size difference between the two of you is laughable as only your chest and shoulders rise above the curve of his belly and his hands span your entire waist. As he thought, it would be laughable if it were anyone else - to have such a tiny woman fucking his brains out. But it's you, and he can never imagine another scenario. 

You huff and slap at his belly, "Don't make me do all the work, Mako. Move your ass."

"Yes, ma'am," he hisses, spreads his legs and plants his feet down as he thrusts up into you as gently as he can. As hulkish as he is, he has to be careful not to break you and your pretty body. The last time he did, he had to suffer through an entire month without orgasms as he cared for your cracked hip. 

His thrusts bounce you up and down, completely allowing you to relax and enjoy the ride as you command him to move faster, deeper. The head of his cock presses against your walls, stretching you to the point where you thought you might burst if you weren't already used to his mammoth cock. Now though, now you just moan and shift your feet so you can slam yourself down on his cock as he bucks upward.

The sudden slap makes Mako groan deeply, feeling you clench down on his cock like a silk vice. He throbs, twitches, as you start to pull his orgasm from the pit of his belly. Embarrassment suffuses him and he tries to cram the pleasure back where it came from. There's no way he'll spill before you cum, no fucking way. There's no way he'll disappoint you-!

"Oh fuck," he gasps and arches forward, wanting to kiss you but unable to because of his own bulk and lack of flexibility. "Fuck!"

You simply laugh at his predicament and scratch over his hog tattoo, "In a bit of a pickle, Mako?"

He can only whimper back at you as you ride him even harder, his hips stuttering as he tries to slow down his thrusts enough to halt the tsunami of pleasure that threatens to overwhelm him. "P-please-!" his whine is broken by a gasp as you reach back to massage his balls with one hand. 

"Cum, Mako," you growl and squeeze his sacs. "I'm going to be filled with your cum today whether you like it or not. If I'm not overflowing by the end of this, you're gonna pay."

Oh fuck, he likes that idea way too much. Far too much. So much that he-!

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" he wheezes and arches up with a soft cry. His cock spasms inside you, his hips jutting up to shove himself as far inside you as possible. The little aborted thrusts of his hips make you giggle as it makes the cum inside you shift a little. 

"Good work, Mako. Just a little bit more," you roll your hips again, this time doing all the work as you gather your feet under you and start a rhythm that causes the massive man to writhe under you in overstimulation. 

He curses and swears again, calling your name and tightening his grip on your waist as much as he dares. It's too much! Too much sensation on his cock and his mind as you whisper little praises that make him moan in a haze of pleasure.

You fuck him through a second orgasm, then a third when he finally snaps and fucks up into you like a starved man. By some miracle he doesn't hurt you when he wheezes through his fourth. On his fifth, he's fucked stupid and drooling uncontrollably as you finally ease yourself off his cock. 

You're sore and raw too, but the satisfaction you feel far outweigh the pains as you slide off him and pull yourself up to his face. Balancing with one hand on his head and the other on the back of the couch, you tilt his head back and stuff it into your sensitive pussy. 

He rouses blearily, eyes trying to focus up at you though his lips and tongue jump into action through reflex alone. He opens his mouth, jolts at the new taste on his tongue that overpowers your natural musk. The reflexive move of his head is halted by your hand as you pull him back to you, flexing your muscles so you squeeze out his cum onto his tongue.

You moan how good he feels inside you, how well he did in filling you. Tell him to taste himself on you, in you, and to appreciate what a privilege it is to cum inside you. 

Mako's dazed eyes sharpen as he sees his white seed oozing out of your slick and puffy pussy, dripping out to land on his chin and neck. He immediately stuffs a finger in to plug it, eyes roving up to yours for approval.

A laugh answers him and you lower yourself so you sit on his chest with his finger inside you. "Good boy," you purr at him and kiss his soaked lips. "Keep all that seed inside me. Don't take your finger out, you got that?"

Mako rumbles at you. As if he would do anything else.


	9. Day 7 - ABO Dynamics - Doomfist

Bind me, he said. Tie me down so I will not overwhelm you, take control unwittingly. He said this with a serious look in his eye, face stern. For when his heat strikes, he may not remember his place under you, may not remember his choice to bow to his Queen.

You had acquiesced to his request with a raised brow at the time, but you also understood that he knew his heats better than you did.

Now, you’re grateful for it.

He hisses and strains against the chains holding him to the steel bedframe, pupils dilated and cock already so hard as he tries to reach for you mindlessly. The metal binding him is strong, but even then it groans when he throws his weight against it to get to you. Desperate groans escape him as he jerks his limbs this way and that, hands scrabbling at the thick collar to try and rip it off him. No dice though, and he falls to the bed panting and growling like a caged animal. Or a chained animal, as it were.

You stand at the foot of the bed with crossed arms. Watching. Waiting. Biding your time until he appears to exhaust himself before you approach him. You’re feeling his pheromones calling for you, your own body aching for his even as you hold yourself back. The both of you value your roles in this relationship greatly; neither of you are fond of the idea of reversing those roles even for your inevitable heats. As an omega, that urge to submit is great, but greater still is your own dominant nature that fights that urge.

Akande, as an alpha, salivates at your presence, his mouth watering as he tries to lure you closer with his thick, musky scent and rippling muscles. Touch me. Free me. Let me fuck you, his eyes say. Then, in the blink of an eye, his intent changes and he whimpers. No, keep me in chains. Use me to relieve the heat within you. I am at your service.

That he fights his biological urges pleases you. You purr and drape yourself over him, soaked flesh rubbing against heated, throbbing skin. He groans at the touch, arches into it, as you pull yourself up to his ear to whisper sensually, “My beautiful alpha. Don’t you love being under me?”

A snarl, then a stuttered sigh, and Akande shutters his eyes and leans up to kiss your cheek with quivering muscles. “Yes, my Queen. I am yours to with as you will.”

Fuck, seeing the war in his eyes and his body makes you so hot. It makes your already soaked pussy gush even more and you moan as you grind yourself on his slowly growing knot at the base of his cock. “You want to be inside me, my warrior? Have you earned the right?”

Akande quivers visibly, veins popping on his temple as he fights not to thrust up into you, try to take you for his own. “I have only ever wanted to please you, my Queen. If you believe me to be worthy,” his eyes are watery, tears falling from frustration and lust alike, “Then I am.”

His answer incites a deep heat to glow within you and you grin, dropping down gracelessly on his fat cock with a satisfied groan. Oh god you feel so full. Akande is large, even larger still during his ruts, and he presses against your walls with a bite of pain that causes you to dig your nails into his built chest.

The alpha roars under you in triumph, body falling into an age old dance that even he can’t stop now. He thrusts desperately up into you, the rhythm and power so alluring that you don’t bother to try and control it, instead you just ride him for what he’s worth. The slick sound of wet flesh smacking wet flesh fills the room, a staccato beat to the melody of your soft moans and his deep growls.

He thanks you in a guttural rumble, his hands twisting and clenching in his chains and his legs shifting to gain better footing to fuck up into you. The power coiled in his muscular body is unleashed in full force beneath you, his chains rattling with every move as he gives you the ride of your life. Like this, you think, both of you can safely enjoy the desire and arousal of your heats - where he can rut up into you as uncontrollably as he dares and you can enjoy his passion without worrying about losing your dominance.

And isn’t that the icing on the cake? An omega riding an alpha during his rut? It’s a rush of power that sends you over the edge, your orgasm eclipsing every sane thought in your mind until all you can think about is that thick bulge of flesh bumping at your lips with every thrust.

“Your knot,” you growl, eyes flashing and hands gripping the metal collar around his neck for leverage. “Give it to me!”

Akande grunts with a slack jaw, his teeth coming together in a snap as he bucks his hips up as you sit down forcefully. There is a stretch, a pop, and then the two of you moan in tandem, bodies curling up into each other as he ties himself with you. He swears and squeezes his eyes shut as his climax causes him to struggle at his chains anew, hips jackhammering up into you to force himself inside you even deeper.

You’re trembling now, arms shaking and elbows locking as you lean forwards. That one orgasm sure ripped your stamina to shreds, you think as you collapse forward into your alpha’s chest, your hips twitching as your muscles continue to milk his cum out of his cock. You can feel his warmth inside you and it makes you feel floaty, yet at the same time unfulfilled. You need more. More of his cum. His cock. Everything.

But you can’t…there’s no strength left in your body to ride him of your own power. You lift your head and watch him calm beneath you, his orgasm clearing his mind of his mating urges so he can look at you clearly again.

“My Queen?” he asks softly, brows furrowed in concern as his eyes scan your face.

Your fingers dig into his chest as you think. Maybe…maybe it’ll be alright.

“Do you trust me, Akande?” you murmur softly, eyes locking with his.

The warrior lets his brow smooth out, his own expression becoming determined and relaxed all at once. “Yes, my Queen. Always and without question.”

His answer makes you smile and you pull his hands to yours, releasing him from the chains. The collar and chain around his neck is left alone though. He looks too good with it on.

A look of wonder enters Akande’s eyes as he stares at you in shock and awe. You smile, sit up on his hips.

“Earn your reward, my warrior.”

Akande grins widely. Oh he will, and he won’t disappoint you.


	10. Day 8 - Chastity - Genji

Genji corners you in the corner of the armoury, shoulders set stiffly and his hands harder still when he plants them both on either side of your head. His helmet renders his expression emotionless, but his body language says a whole lot of things that make you grin.

"What's wrong, Genji?" you ask innocently, batting your lashes at him. Your own body is lax despite his threatening aura, arms loosely folded over your chest and one leg crossed over the other at the ankle. 

The ninja just growls and curls his hands into fists, head jerking down to yours. "You know exactly what's wrong," he grits out, his body unconsciously leaning closer into yours like a magnet. If you didn't know him, or didn't know what was wrong with him, you admit you'd be scared shitless. However, you know all too well exactly what's making him so grumpy.

Craning your head up, you lick his faceplate teasingly, "Heh, getting into a, uh, tight spot?" Hands sneak up his vibrating body, fingers dancing over his armour and rubbing over his sweetspots so evilly that Genji has to gulp back a whimper of frustration. "This is probably the worst place to corner me, you know? You can't even get any relief out in the open."

Genji positively shakes now, pressing his whole body against you in an effort to gain some relief. He stuffs his head into your neck, whimpering, "You're so cruel."

Tutting at him, you curl your arms around him and dig your fingers into his bubble butt, "Nah uh, baby. You're the one who asked for this, remember?"

What's the worst that can go wrong, he said. What's a little cock cage going to do, he said. It's not going to affect his concentration or anything; it's just his dick and he doesn't need it when he trains, he said. Ohhh, you told him he would regret saying it, but he didn't believe you. You bet he does now, though.

You peer over his broad shoulder. The armoury stands empty and you're in the one blindspot in the entire place. Perfect. You pull him close to your body to make sure he's completely out of view, then you unlatch his codpiece and tuck it into your belt so you don't forget it. 

Genji yelps softly in shock, his hands dropping to your shoulders out of surprise, but you growl at him to keep his hands on either side of your head. He complies easily, body already attuned to you, his legs spreading out of instinct and leaving his suddenly bare pelvis open for your perusal.

His pretty green and silver cock is tucked into a metal chastity cage that's only slightly smaller than he is when he's completely flaccid. Well, he's definitely not flaccid now, you purr with a grin. The cage looks like it's biting into his synthetic flesh, his erection pushing against the bars until bits of his cock bulge out of the empty slots. You coo at him and palm it with a gentle hand and enjoy the broken gasp it pulls out of him. 

"Well would you look at that," you murmur into his faceplate, teasing him with the touch of your lips that he can't feel. "Was my naughty boy thinking of dirty things?"

"Just you," he whimpers, pushing his caged cock further into your grip. His arms buckle, dropping to his elbows on either side of your head as he continues to try and pin you into the wall. Panting and whispering, he tells you what went through his mind as he went about his day. Your voice, your scent, your presence; you don't have to touch him to drive him mad. Don't need to do anything but look at him and he would long for you. For your skin on his, your lips on his, all of it. 

As he recounts his thoughts, you play all of it out on the unfeeling layer of his armour, taunting him with what he can't have. He groans against you, grumping that you're just torturing him now. You just laugh and say nothing - it's all too true, anyway. 

His cock is hot and throbbing through the cage, the metal warmed by his body heat and it becomes a hot brand in your hand. He whimpers, begs you to just touch him, slide your finger along his slit, to grant him some relief. 

Hmm, would it though? Grant him relief? You agree with a strange glint in your eye, lips pressing kisses against his faceplate as you rub your thumb along his slit and part it as far as it would go in the cage. It makes him jump and press harder against you, his panting moans growing louder in the silence of the armoury. 

"Nngh," he grunts, hips starting to rut into you, "P-please..."

Oh ho, there are so many places you can take this, but there's just one little thing that you want to do. You drop into a squat, crouching before his cock. 

Genji jerks upright, taken aback by the change in position, but he's not given time to react because you suddenly drag your tongue over the bulging flesh of his constrained cock. He whines loudly, the sound high pitched and full of longing, his visor trained on you as you trace the bars of the cage around his straining erection. 

"What was that, baby?" your lips wrap around the head of his cock, tongue slipping through to dip into his weeping slit. 

A frighteningly loud choked moan reverberates through the room at your action. Genji eeps in mortification, burying his head into his crossed arms as he trembles at your ministrations. His cock is leaking pathetically now, clear precum drooling from the tip to fill your mouth with his musky taste. 

You moan around his thickness, eyes locking with his. Lick. Suck. Nibble. Rinse and repeat until Genji is swearing under his breath and bucking his hips into your mouth.

"P-please don't tease me like this!" he whispers desperately. "Please!"

You grin and give him one last suck, rising to your feet in one smooth move. Arms twine around his neck, your lips moving to where his ear would be, "Suffering builds character, yes? Besides, you still have to get to target practice." With that, you slip out from under his arms and tap his ass as you leave. "If you don't beat your previous high score, you can kiss your orgasm goodbye. Alright, darling?"

You don't bother waiting for his reply, already clearing the threshold and making your way to your next appointment. 

Now alone in the armoury, Genji groans into his arms. Fuck, he's definitely not going to be able to concentrate in this state. He moves to straighten up and leave when he feels a strange draft in his nethers.

Wait. WAIT.

OH SHIT.


	11. Day 9 - Breeding - Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different take on breeding.

Genji...may have bitten off more than he could chew. Too late for regrets now though.

"Mmm..." you echoing voice rumbles in his head, "I must admit, you weren't lying when you said your energy is powerful." You sit astride his hips, head tossed back in rapture even as you continue to rock your pussy on his rock hard cock. "I suppose this trip wasn't a waste after all."

The ninja's lip trembles, not in pleasure but in relief. A whole slew of emotions washes through him; fear, arousal, relief, determination. He can't afford to fail in this, not with Hanzo's life on the line. With that in mind, he moans your name loudly, hands smoothing up your flank to cup your breasts in his calloused hands. 

For once, his playboy tendencies are coming in handy. Thumbs rub at your nipples, fingers massage your fleshy tits, and his hips fall into a practiced rhythm that has you purring your approval. He seeks out your sweet spot with single mindedness, his efforts paying off when he strikes gold when you hiss out praises. 

His lips part, filthy words of pleas and begging falling from them like the drool from the corner of his mouth. Take him. Claim him. He belongs to you, all of him. His body, his mind, his soul. Anything you want to take - it is yours. He knows his accent drives you mad; makes sure it's thick and smooth and gravelly just the way you would like it. It works and you growl with a smile at him, your clawed hands circling his neck as you bend over so you can achieve an angle that has Genji gasping against your cheek. 

So perfect, so beautiful. You keep crooning sensual praises into his ear, keep scratching up and down his shoulders until Genji has to squeeze his eyes shut from the wave of pleasure that threatens to overwhelm him. He can't afford to cum before you do, he has to prove that he's worthy!

In an attempt to stave off his orgasm, he jacks up and closes his lips over your tit and starts to mouth at your flesh, sucking and licking in equal measure. 

It appears to please you and you grin at his eagerness to pleasure you. You love it when humans do their best to fuck you like it's the last thing they'll ever do. And for Genji, it might as well be. You cup the back of his head and pin him to your chest, suddenly rolling over onto your back. 

He looks shocked at your move, but understanding clears his confusion when you tell him to fuck you until he can't move anymore. Until his seed drips out of you, until your pussy can't contain any more of his cum. Your claw traces the delicate skin on his cut jaw, your toothy grin flashing as you spread your legs wide and hook them over his shoulders. 

It's an order that he can fulfill, he thinks with a sudden surge of confidence. Combat roughened hands find their way to the crook of your knees and he pins them to your shoulders as he starts to lever his entire weight on you to fuck you hard. 

Smack. Smack. Smack. His hips hit yours so hard with every thrust that it causes red marks to appear on the lightly tanned skin of his pelvis and thighs, though none appear on yours. Pants and moans are the only sounds escaping him now, his entire being focused on reaching the very end of your passage. Please choose me. Please. Please!

The same phrase rings in his head over and over again, until he's whispering it out loud breathlessly. "Please!" he's whimpering now, tears welling up in his eyes. 

You smirk at his tormented expression, claws raking down his chest and drawing blood in thin rivulets that run down his abs to drop onto your belly. That desperation, that nervous energy, it's intoxicating and such an aphrodisiac that you moan in pleasure and knead at your breast. Fuck, such a delicious little mortal. 

His quiet whimpers and pleas are genuine now, his cock hitting you exactly how you like it with every thrust, and it all makes you laugh out loud as tension winds in your lower belly. He moves faster, harder, dips to kiss you and let you twine your tongue with his, uses his entire form to press against you and give you such pleasure that it sends your mind spinning. 

"Yes!" you hiss and cling onto his shoulders, "That's it!" Genji pants, body trembling and hips stuttering when you speak, his own orgasm catching up to him as you topple over the edge with a sharp cry. Your pussy clenches tight around him, your walls milking his throbbing shaft until he, too, cums with a broken whimper of your name. 

Short broken bucks shove his cock further into you, his cum splattering directly into the back of your pussy. You purr at the feeling, your legs shifting from under his grip to curl around his hips to hold him flush to you. Genji is soaked in sweat and blood, his entire body trembling from both the exertion and from you stealing his energy bit by bit. 

Your tongue trails from his ear to his lips where you kiss him harshly. A nibble to his bottom lip and a suck and you pull away, a satisfied expression on your face. "You've done well, mortal," you rumble, arms wrapping around him until he's completely surrounded by you. "Aren't you quite the catch."

Please. Please choose me. Pressed against you with his head tucked into your shoulder, Genji can only whimper quietly into your skin. Please don't throw me away. Choose me.

Such a perfect little mortal, you think. A decent enough fuck with a nice cock, and such a beautiful voice to boot. Yes, you think, his begging is very nice indeed. You can mould him to your liking later, but that beautiful, pleading voice is so uniquely him. A cocky tone that turns into a submissive one - now that is a treasure.

You tilt his head to the side, mouth lowered to his shoulder, and you dig your claws into him at the same time as your teeth, rending a bite into his human flesh. Blood bursts on your tongue, a moan escaping you and a wounded whine leaving him as you dig your teeth in deep before extracting them. When you look at it, it's just a clean bite mark, but before your eyes it turns into your personal sigil. A symbol of ownership and protection.

"Now, you belong to me," you growl into his ear. "And I'll use you to breed strong younglings."

Genji trembles with wide eyes, the burn in his shoulder and your proclamation in his ear fading as the realisation that he has succeeded hits him. He cries against you, emotions welling up in him and bubbling over. He thanks you through silent tears, his hips rocking against you again. 

Hanzo is safe. Whatever happens to himself, he doesn't care, doesn't care that he's now your breeding stud. 

But maybe in the future when your spawn meets their cousins in the human world, he will.


	12. Day 10 - Blood kink - Junkrat

"There we go," his maniacal grin has too much teeth and far too much mirth. "Now gimme a kiss, darl'."

You raise a brow and cross your arms at him. Now that isn't what you both agreed on at the beginning.

It's quiet for a while, then it hits him. Jamison smacks his forehead, "To seal the deal. Blood's old school, ya know?" The demon looms over you, halcyon eyes burning into yours. "So, whaddya say?"

A roll of your eyes precedes your answer, "Are you sure this isn't just so you can steal a kiss? I've seen the way you look at me." It's a fair question, considering that you've noticed his eyes dropping to your tits and legs when he thinks you're not looking. And the fact that he hasn't tried to possess you yet.

Jamison throws his head back in a laugh, then doubles over to slap his knee. "Yer a smart one, sheila. I like that."

You smile, shift your footing and saunter up to him. Soft, human flesh presses against hard muscle, your human stature only coming up to the demon's chest. Your hands snake up to lace around his neck. "Let's do both, shall we? To be...extra sure."

The demon seems to be amused by your request. Still, he recovers quickly and bends down to your level, "Sounds like a plan, lovely."

He dips his head, lips puckering ever so slightly with his eyes shuttered. You giggle at the cute face this demon is making and stop him with a finger on his lips. The glare that he shoots you only makes you laugh harder. "Kneel down, you giant. You're going to hurt my neck, and your back, like that."

He grumbles under his breath about not being that old but obeys anyway, both knees on the ground and his hands on your hips. This way, he's only slightly shorter than you are, with his lips a slight dip of the head away. Now petulant, he pouts at you in a decidedly human way and starts making kissy faces at you.

"Happy?"

"Very," you snort, cradling his large, horned head in your hands to touch your lips to his gently. There's a distinct taste of something burnt and something earthy on his lips. It intrigues you, makes you tilt your head to deepen the kiss. Tongue probably isn't included in the kiss required to seal the deal, but what the heck, this could be your only chance to kiss an actual demon. So you part your lips and lick at his, a questioning hum thrumming in your throat. 

Jamison inhales sharply at the touch of your tongue against his lips, surprised again by your gall. Yet, he does nothing but wrap his arms around your waist and open his mouth to you. He's hot, almost like a full bodied brand against your smaller form, and his mouth is the same. His tongue is long, serpentine, from what you can feel, your own slick muscle tangling with his to drag that taste straight from the source. 

He sighs delicately against you, his own head tilting and his jaw dropping. Rough lips massage yours, sloppily kissing you back until you pull back because of the saliva that slips from both your lips. 

"Have you never kissed before?" you joke goodnaturedly, raising one hand to your lips to wipe the slick away. Contrary to your expectation, Jamison's gaze merely darkens in lust instead of anger, his tongue slipping out to lick the remnants of your taste off his lips. Your own eyes lock onto it, a smirk forming, "You like that, demon?"

Said demon's eyes flick up to yours, holding the stare until he tips his head up to offer you his lips again. "You fucking know I do, darl'. Now gimme another."

"So demanding," you tut at him, dipping your head to nip sharply at his lips instead of kissing him. "But first, there's something I need to do." Your teeth, blunt and human, have to bite deep into his soft lower lip in order to draw blood. You bite down hard until the acrid taste of his blood springs onto your tongue, flooding you with a rush of power that stirs the already gathering desire in your body. 

"Oh fuck," Jamison groans at the pain with arousal clouding his voice. "Fuck, that's so fucking hot." He rears back, ready to return the favour when your hands slip to his horns to hold him in place. 

You purr at his dazed confusion, lips moulding to his again in a bloodied kiss. "My deal, my way," you croon into his mouth, tongue slipping again past his lips and into his mouth. This time though, instead of seeking out his drool-worthy tongue, your tongue runs along his sharp fangs. His teeth are sharp, almost needle-like at the time, and it's here that you scrape a scratch open on your tongue. 

Blood immediately wells to the surface, bubbling off your muscle and into the warm cavern of Jamison's mouth. You flex your tongue, press it against his teeth to encourage more of the crimson substance to bleed out. 

At the first drop, the demon growls loudly, the mere vibration of it in his chest reverberating through your body. He presses himself harder against your body, lips and mouth starting to work to draw more of your blood out. His own dark life fluids smear across your chin and his, mixing with yours in both your mouths as he sucks on your tongue and when you lick at his bloodied lip. 

He moans into your mouth, starts to rut his hips against yours mindlessly. "You taste so good," he gasps, lips closing around your tongue to suck at it desperately. "So fucking good." Your tongue doesn't bleed for long, not after he starts sucking on it, and he whimpers in disappointment, burning golden eyes boring into yours. "More. More!"

You know he wants to start tearing into you, but he can't. Not with the deal now sealed. A dark chuckle escapes you. No, there are better ways to get the good stuff.

With your trusty switchblade, a large wound blooms open on his shoulder, dark dark blood welling up and beading to dribble down his muscled chest. "An eye for an eye," you explain at his bewildered look. "A cut for a cut." He understands then, carefully slices a long line over your cleavage. 

The demon dips his head down, licks at the bleeding cut as you start to smear his blood over both yours and his chest. He doesn't stop bleeding, doesn't seem affected by the open wound even as you squeeze his shoulder. No, with your blood distracting him, he doesn't even react when you start drawing sigils into his shoulder and onto your arm. 

But he does stir when an ice cold sensation overtakes him, when he feels his energy draining from him alarmingly quickly. He snaps back to his feet, but he is too late to stop you. The binding ritual is completed when his blood is smeared onto the cut on your cleavage, and he swears as he falls onto his ass from the force of the magic that creates a thick collar on his neck. 

Jamison writhes on the ground, claws scrabbling at the collar and burning eyes glaring at you in fury. He spits curses and screams at you, but he can't even sit upright to attack you, not with his blood blooming on his darkened skin. 

You grin a bloody grin, hands coated in dark crimson and chest smeared with the gleaming red of your own blood. "You're mine now, Jamison," you purr seductively, moving to straddle his prone form and fingers starting to play with the blood pooling on his chest. "Let's have some fun."


	13. Day 11 - Double Penetration - Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, not my best admittedly. Had mad writers block but still needed to churn this out.

Jamison winces, his hands clenching on your hips. It's been so long since he's been given the privilege of sinking his cock into your pussy. He doesn't know how much longer he can hold out, particularly since you're hell bent on driving him insane.

"You better not cum until I tell you to, Junkenstein," you sneer at him, your arms bracketing him as you loom over him.

He gulps, steels himself, and nods with a strained expression. It's easier said than done, even more so now that your inhuman servant is easing himself into your ass. A swear escapes him from the tight squeeze in your body. That damned scarecrow is packing a sizeable cock, one that presses against him through the thin wall of your flesh, though for the life of him he'd never understand why.

You pause, hand against the scarecrow's thigh, when the both of them are buried inside you to the hilt. Sighing in pleasure at the fullness you feel, you start to rock against both of them, urging them both into a steady rhythm. The heat of the scientist under you offsets the chill of the animated scarecrow behind you, providing a contrast that only makes you grin at the debasement of it all.

"Fuck me," you look down at the scientist, your fingers digging into the scarecrow's thigh, "And don't stop till I say so."

Jamison can only breathe out a weak affirmation and buck his hips up. His skin is tingling everywhere you touch him, affecting his cock the worst as his balls draw up against his body. The pleasure pooling in his groin is almost getting too much to bear, but he finds that looking up at the inhuman visage of your scarecrow servant helps a little.

That strange eyeglass swivels around and its maw gapes as it starts to rail into you with a strength that the scientist can never muster. Under you, all Junkenstein needs to do is buck up into you in between the monster's thrusts, though even that is slowly edging him closer to orgasm.

Luckily for him, you don't seem very displeased by his mounting groans and moans, instead you're slipping a hand between your bodies to rub at your clit. "I should've done this sooner," you murmur to yourself with a grin, eyes burning with passion and lust.

Junkenstein whimpers, the scarecrow growls loudly, and you let out a laugh. Yes, this is heaven for you. A big cock in your pussy and one in your ass. Even if one is appearing to tire out, the other is almost machine like in its single-mindedness to bring you pleasure.

The scientist is straining up to you now, his cock throbbing and twitching uncontrollably, his tendons visible as he struggles to hold back his climax. Fuck, even staring at the scarecrow doesn't work. Not when his eyes are drawn back to your pleasure filled face and his ears to your breathless moans and praises. Then, when you call his name with lust thick in your voice, he falls.

"I-I can't! I'm-!" he doesn't manage to finish his sentence before he spills in you, his hips trying to thrust up into you despite the weight above him. He doesn't manage to lift you far, not with the scarecrow also pinning you down, but you do hiss from how deep he manages to shove himself into you. But despite his cum filling you, you refuse to stop riding him and fucking yourself back on the fat cock in your ass.

He whimpers and cries under you, sobs and begs for mercy when you have none to give. "You're going to keep going until he stops," you tilt your head to gesture to the scarecrow who keeps grinning at the overstimulated scientist. "And he's not going to stop until I'm-ah!" you let out a loud gasp as the scarecrow's cock hits a spot that makes you see stars. "He's not going to stop till I'm all fucked out."

This is going to be the death of him, Junkenstein's sure, as you lock your lips with his in a hungry kiss and bounce on his strangely still hard cock.


	14. Day 12 - Kinbaku - McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus; been hit with RL and writers block.

You admire Jesse's tanned skin from where you perch on the bench before him. Red and black rope winds around his muscled form, accentuating his bulging muscles and lean waist until you're just about drooling from the thought of fucking him like this. Alas, that's not your game for today.

"How you doing, baby?" you coo at him, taking the loose rope from the makeshift bikini around his pecs to fashion a collar around his thick neck.

He leans into your touch despite the sharp tugging on his hair from the action. "Yeah sweetheart, doin' alright," he breathes out softly, feeling your touch flitting around and on his neck until the cock between his legs starts to throb anew. Jesse's left to teeter on the tips of his left foot in this position, with his right leg pulled up and out of the way and his hands pulled up tight behind his back.

You smile at his reply and kiss him deeply. Tell him to remember your safe signal. That you'll be in the room at all times, no matter what happens. Jesse's excited by your words, you can tell. Excited by the prospect that this is finally happening.

He watches you walk away from him with your hips swaying, watches as you open the locker room door to admit his closest colleagues who agreed to this little show. Oh, he knows you think they're here for him, but Jesse knows better. Knows that the two commanders and the ninja is really here to watch you fuck him. Knows that their eyes are really on you as you take his cock in hand and start to stroke him just the right way to make his breath shorten and his tongue to hang out.

Yeah, he knows all that. But it doesn't change the fact that they're still watching him, still there to watch him being fucked stupid. Still now privy to the depraved sounds and pleas he makes as you begin to kiss him and suck his nipples and then his cock. Still there as you finally slip his cock into you and when he's forced to try and rock his hips despite being tied so awkwardly.

Oh yes, oh fuck yes, he keeps whispering pleas and praises and blushes so brightly at feeling their eyes when they shift onto him. Then, when you leave him hanging on the edge with his cock saturated in your cum and his body glistening from sweat, he wishes they would take another step further.

Heh. He's lucky anyway, he thinks while you slip a finger inside his willing ass and suck on his cock at the same time. Where else is he going to find a woman who wants to tie him up and fuck him in front of their colleagues and superiors?


	15. Day 13 - Cuckolding - McCree and Hanzo

"It's too bad, Jesse," you taunt him from where you've nuzzled your face into Hanzo's cheek.

The cowboy growls, grips his thighs tightly, and squirms where he sits in a chair facing the bed. "Oh come on, pumpkin!"

Hanzo, who lies under you, merely smirks at Jesse and starts to fuck you harder, "You lost, did you not? It was the agreed punishment." That gloating, if anything, only riles Jesse up further, who whines and starts to run his hands up and down his chest for some stimulation.

He wants to feel you so badly, wants you to ride him like you're riding Hanzo. It's such torture to see his other lover enjoying your affection and desire while he's left here to simply watch, unable to touch himself or reach out to you.

But fair's fair, you keep tutting at him. A fair punishment for losing in your little game with the two of them.

Yeah he fucking knows that he lost, but goddamnit this is worse than he ever imagined. He whines as much to you, caressing himself and wishing it were your hands on his, Hanzo's lips on his. But instead it's your hands scratching and squeezing at Hanzo's muscled chest and ripped abs. Instead it's Hanzo's lips catching yours in a smouldering kiss and making you moan so sweetly that it causes Jesse to whimper in frustration.

Hanzo's hips smack up into yours with every thrust of his powerful hips, bouncing you up and down on his cock to help you ride him. He knows how slick and warm your pussy it, knows how thick Hanzo's cock is, wishes he could have both or just one or just anything to alleviate this desire building up in him!

You notice him fidgeting where he sits and then you smile a sympathetic smile. Alright, time to finish this. You command Hanzo to rub your clit and suck on your breast, the perfect combination to trigger that climax that you've been putting off for a while. The soft, breathy exclamation that you let out at the snapping of the pressure within you makes both men perk up and surge towards you. Hanzo sits up and fucks you harder through your orgasm, picking up your pace after you falter. Jesse, however, just swears and falls to his knees beside the bed in an aborted lunge.

With a soft word, Hanzo clutches you tight and cums in you. He jerks gently and moans into your neck, lipping at your skin idly. He thanks you in a reverent tone, a tired voice, and slips out of you as you raise your hips.

"Come clean me up, baby," you look over your shoulder at Jesse, who brightens up immediately and crawls between Hanzo's legs to lick you clean. Then, at your command, he sucks Hanzo's cock clean as well after licking the archer's oozing cum from your entrance.

The cowboy is dazed and revved up at the same time once you tell him to come lie next to Hanzo on the bed. He's pouting, whining at you, but you're unmoved in your post-orgasmic haze, still lying atop the blissed out archer. You tease Jesse with a husky voice; maybe he'll get lucky next time.

God, he fucking hopes so.


	16. Day 14 - Exhibitionism - Jack Morrison

You start with pressing him against the glass window of his office that overlooked the base, jerking his pants down to his knees and stroking his cock as gently as you can. At that time, you whisper into his ear about how it would be so easy for someone to look up and see him, see the formidable Strike Commander stripped from the waist down and pleasured by an unknown figure.

Jack had blushed at the time and sputtered at you, but you know from how he painted the glass with him cum that he liked it. A lot.

And so you ramp it up bit by bit, first leaving his door unlocked, then ajar, and then finally you were fucking him when his secretary is still working at the desk just outside. Jack keeps protesting but you know he loves it from how he keeps clutching you to him, how he keeps fucking you even when he tries to talk you into stopping.

He has to struggle to keep his voice down when you whisper how he’d look when his command team catches them like this. How he’d look when they start staring at him as he moans and begs you to fuck him harder like a wanton whore.

Jack grits his teeth and swallows the reflexive whimper that threatens to escape him from that thought alone. To have both Ana and Gabe find him strewn all over his table with you atop him? To have their disappointing gaze, their hidden lust, upon him.

And then, you smile deviously and grip his throat. What if his strike team files in behind them, hm? What if even more eyes catch him in such a compromising situation? Would they turn tail and leave, or would they…stay and watch?

Oh fuck, the very thought of eyes locked onto his writhing form beneath you makes his cock jump and his blood rush in his veins. Jack breathes out a shaky moan and buries his head into your neck. Oh fuck, oh god, oh please! The thrill of getting caught mixes headily with the squeezing of your pussy and your husky voice in his ear and he can’t-!

“Oh fuck, please let me cum!” he starts kissing your neck to try and distract himself from his impending orgasm. His hands close tight on your hips and his own start to lose their rhythm, his lips trembling against your skin.

A laugh and a boop on the nose, and you let him cum. He’s gasping and quivering against you as he cums hard, his seed filling you and warming you from the inside out. You hold him as he comes down from his high, cradling his sweating form. But when he finally stirs from his bliss, you catch a nervous look in his eye.

“D'you…think Ana and Gabe would be ok with this?”

Well, only one way to find out.


	17. Day 15 - Humiliation - Hanzo

“You look like you’re enjoying this a little too much,” you crawl over to Hanzo, who’s sitting up against the headboard with his hands tied apart.

The archer swallows thickly and exhales shakily; feels your hand smoothing over the delicate fabric of the stockings covering his beautiful legs. It’s rather embarrassing, he thinks with a trembling jaw. Embarrassing that he even asked you to dress him up in such feminine clothing. But even more embarrassing is how he moans at the feeling of lace rasping against his skin. How he rubs his legs against the sheets and your body to feel the soft material rub all over his legs. He feels…soft, vulnerable in a way he has not felt his entire life.

“I am,” he whispers against your lips when you lean in to kiss him. “I do like this.” it burns his cheeks to admit it, but he’s far too used to blurting out his every thought in front of you.

You grin and duck back down to smooth your lips against the lace panties, “Does it make you feel like a princess?”

That blush blossoms into an inferno that threatens to engulf his entire body. Yet…

“…Yes…” it’s whispered so softly that you just barely hear it. But hear it you do, and you take the hem of the panties between your teeth and drag it down over his quickly stiffening cock. He pants at the sly smirk that forms around the fabric, moans as you slip your fingers under the hem of his stockings.

“Well then,” you ghost your tongue over his now throbbing cock. “Let me make my princess feel even better.”


	18. Day 16 - Queen/Enemy General - Gabriel Reyes

You trace the blueprints with a finger, tongue flicking out to wet your lips. It’s such a daring plan, you have to admit. But the rewards would be so great. In any case, if you can rob The Big Bank and the Golden Grin Casino, the headquarters of a military faction shouldn’t be too difficult. Having some eyes on the inside definitely helps, you think with a smile. Time to give that big annoying Commander Reyes a good what for.

Several hours and a handful of incapacitated agents later, you’re sliding a pilfered keycard through the card reader with a satisfied grin. Yes, just as hard as you thought it would be, but you’ll claim your prize soon enough.

The commander jerks up from his seat, face frozen in shock and his hand sneaking under his table. That incredibly handsome visage then turns into an enraged snarl, “You! How-?!”

With a tut and a grin, you close the door quietly and lock it behind you. You can feel his eyes on you as you saunter over, your hand trailing over the wall and pressing an ECM jammer to the surface as you draw closer to him.

Gabriel gulps when he sees it, knows from one look alone that it’s the best that the black market can provide. Fuck. But he’s not going down without a fight – he brings up his pistol and trains it right on you. “You’ve got a lot of guts to sneak into a paramilitary base, witch.”

You laugh coyly and perch on the corner of his desk, “Are you so surprised? Well? Go on, pull the trigger, polpetto.”

The commander narrows his eyes and squeezes the trigger.

Click.

Click. Click. Click.

Humming triumphantly, you walk around the desk and laugh at his dumbfounded expression. “Should’ve checked the clip, hm?” your tone is sly and mocking all at once, having sidled up close enough to walk your fingers up his firm chest.

Gabriel only vibrates in anger, managing to bite out, “How. The fuck. Did you get in.” His voice is deep and menacing, yet you only coo at him and pry the useless gun out of his hands.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” you purr at him, shoving him back into his chair. “Maybe you should be more worried about your agents, hm?”

When he looks to growl at you to shove off, you shush him with a finger and an oddly serious look. “My jammer doesn’t muffle sounds, Reyes. I’m not just here to steal your dignity…and your cash…and maybe some weapons – BUT BESIDES THAT! I’ve got a bone to pick with you. If you behave, there might be something in it for you too.”

The Blackwatch commander grumbles beneath your finger. “And what’s the catch?”

You grin meanly and throw one leg over to straddle his glorious thighs, “You’ll have to earn it. Please me enough and I might leave behind some of my loot when I go, too.”

The look on his face is enough to make you giggle all over again, that resigned look mixed with a good amount of hidden longing and no small measure of desire. Even if the two of you have been dancing around this strange sexual tension for years, this is the closest you’ve even been.

“Afraid, polpetto?” you purr and press the whole length of your body against his.

He growls and cups your ass in both hands, “Not a chance, witch.” He’ll show you who’s the fucking meatball.


	19. Day 18 - Slavery - Zenyatta

You trail a finger over the omnic’s broad shoulders with a soft look in your eye. He stiffens under your touch noticeably, but then fights to relax when he automatically tilts his head up to you.

It’s an interesting response from a pleasure slave, but you suppose you did purchase him before he got deflowered. And that one other little aspect that made him so alluring. Still, it makes you smile. “Are you nervous, Zenyatta?” you lay your hand completely on his shoulder to take in his steady warmth. “Tell me.”

The omnic fidgets for a moment more. Then he tries to look at you as best he can, “I…I am concerned that you will be displeased with me. I must admit, I am not much like my brothers and sisters - there was an error in my programming.”

You raise a brow, “I am aware. You struggle to display your pleasure, isn’t that right?”

Zenyatta bows his head, knowing and accepting his flaw. But yet..why does he feel so inadequate? “That is correct. I have come to accept it, but now I fear my … performance will be unsatisfactory.”

A shake of your head follows his confession, and you tug him from his place at your feet to pull him into your lap. He is lighter than you expect, but his warmth more than makes up for it. With your arms wrapped around him, you press a soft kiss to his suddenly heating cheeks. 

“Hmm, how adorable,” you purr into the metal of his faceplate and let your hands drift down his sides. “You don’t display it, but you can feel desire and pleasure?”

“Y-yes,” there is the barest stutter in his voice, but he otherwise doesn’t look as though the caress has affected him. “I can feel it.”

You can tell - from the sudden clenching of his slender fingers in your shirt and the low, breathless quality of his voice. “Good,” a sly grin spreads across your lips and you turn him to straddle you, the robe adorning his body parting to reveal the spike every pleasure slave is equipped with. “So good.” Now your lips ghost over his heated cheeks, and when they part to let your tongue trace a line down his jaw, you hear a whimpered plea.

His hands wring in your clothes and snake under your shirt, those deft digits splaying across your belly when you finally taste him. It almost feels like a human is touching you but for the gaps that allow for articulation in his fingers. Still, his touch is heady and his body rocks against yours to rub his spike against your skin. Heh, you suppose no matter how flawed the programming, Zenyatta is still a top of the line pleasure slave. 

“I can’t wait to deflower you, my beautiful Zenyatta,” you whisper into his audio port and enjoy the subtle shiver of pleasure that wracks him and the breathless agreement that he voices.


	20. Day 17 - Bodyguard Scenario - Jesse McCree

"Commander Reyes, as you well know, I greatly appreciate your support," you sit behind your desk, fingers laced at your chin and a frown upon your lips. "But such a 'high-ranking' agent is scarcely equipped to guard a 'mere official'."

The bearded man in the holoscreen just laughs and shakes his head, "Ol' cowboy giving you trouble, ma'am?" 

Your lips part, about to hiss a retort about how he knew what his man was like, but a gruff chuckle interrupts you. "'Course not, Commander," the black clad cowboy grunts, his muscled form leaning against the wall and looking like he hadn't a care in the world. "Everythin's peachy."

"Well," you sputter, rising from your desk, "I beg to differ." Rounding the desk, you stride up to Jesse McCree, finger ready to jab into his chest when a sharp crack causes you to freeze in your tracks. Wind whistles past your left ear. A strange heat sears the delicate skin. A strange ringing fills your head, dizzies you, and then you're hitting the floor hard enough to force the breath out of your lungs. 

"McCree, get her out of there!" Commander Reyes roars from over the comm, his holo showing his raging features before it cuts out just as another bullet whistles through his image. 

The Blackwatch agent curls himself over you protectively, pistol in hand and his dark eyes hawk-like in their intensity as he glares at the source of the hail of bullets. He blankets you entirely, so large and so dark against your light coloured pantsuit. Strange that the contrast was the first thing you think about when you shake yourself to your senses. 

"Get us out of here," you stare at the bullet holes and wriggle out from under him. 

For once, Jesse McCree doesn't argue with you. "Yes, ma'am," he whispers breathily and rolls to his feet silently. "Get your things, I'll cover you."

He didn't need to tell you twice. You immediately scramble over to your heavy desk and throw off your stilettos. Hands working on instinct, you buckle your shoulder holsters and ammo belt on, simultaneously deleting all sensitive data on your computer. Deleting all that intel might come to bite you in the ass one day, but you're not stupid enough to think your assailant is here just for your life. Or your bodyguard's. It's a good thing you have a copy stored somewhere safe, anyway.

You check the clip on your glock and the chamber of your bronco, then catch McCree's eye with a signal. Ready. 

He nods and readies his Peacemaker. "Looks like they sent an entire army after you, ma'am. We gotta sneak our way out." At your raised brow and surprised face, he laughs quietly, "I ain't just a gunslinger, ma'am. Got a noggin between these ears too. We don't got enough ammo between us to take them all out, even with my deadeye."

That's fair. You maybe have sixty rounds between the two of you, but you're not as good a shot as him even with your personal training. "You got an escape plan?" you nod at him and take a shot at an eye that peeks through one of the bullet holes. A dying scream answers you and you look at the cowboy. 

Interestingly, he just grins at you and gestures you close. "You bet I do."

Turns out that his idea worked...for the most part. He led you through twists and turns that sent your head spinning, up and down stairways until you're sure that you managed to sneak past every kill team because you yourself had no idea where you were. 

The cowboy stops you at the foot of the emergency staircase, dark eyes cold and focused. He leans in close to you, ears pricked for any sign of your tails. A moment passes. Two. And then he takes a deep breath and grins, "Clear."

You raise a brow, almost impressed by his sharp ears. As much as you want to admit that he's competent, you'll wait till the both of you are at the safehouse before you say anything. Perhaps it's lucky that you didn't, because the moment he steps out from the stairwell, a muffled /fwip/ sounds out and he stumbles back into you with a curse.

McCree growls, Peacemaker brandished and ready, but his snarl falters when he finds his attacker crumpling to the ground. "What in tarnation-?!" he cranes his head down, finds an arm clad in light fabric extending from under his injured shoulder. "Er..."

You sniff delicately and step out from behind him, tucking your bronco back into its holster. "No, you didn't suddenly grow another arm, genius. Now let's go. I managed to nick my secretary's car keys. We can take his car to another carpark and ditch it there."

He eyes you with newfound respect and no small measure of desire, "This ain't your first rodeo, ain't it?"

A wave of your hand dismisses his question, tells him this isn't the right place, and then you lead him to the lot where your secretary parked. It's a small city car, one that McCree just barely manages to squeeze into. His bulk makes you all the more aware of him, more aware of how he actually towers over you, when he tucks his hands between his legs to make his shoulders smaller. The bullet wound in his shoulder bleeds slowly, not enough to cause concern for either of you when he clearly isn't affected by the pain. 

Nevertheless, you're careful in your driving, making sure your turns are gentle enough not to jostle him. Changing cars and driving to the safehouse goes by uneventfully. Still, the both of you are careful when climbing the stairs to the nondescript apartment unit. You wait while he checks the entrances for forced entry or bugs, and when he slumps and sighs in relief, you approach him with a first aid kit. 

"Get into the bathroom and sit on the toilet, cowboy," you nod in the direction of the only bathroom in the small unit. Quietly, he obeys you with a tilt of his head, sitting on the closed lid and stripping his top layers at your word. You're pleased with his obedience, enough that you don't quip a sarcastic comment and instead fish out the things you need to patch him up. 

Alas, getting your supplies ready takes only too long, and soon you're left staring at McCree's lightly furred, defined chest and abs. It's marked with scars and tan lines, but god it's making your mouth fill up with saliva. It's difficult to swallow but you make do, letting your eyes rove over his torso before landing your gaze on the bullet wound on his shoulder. 

You're not sure if Blackwatch pumped him with anything or if he's naturally a fast healer, but it's already only bleeding sluggishly instead of freely. You lean in close, decide how you're going to get the slug out, when you feel his breath on your hair and then his voice in your ear, "Wish we were doin' this under better circumstances, ma'am."

A snort answers him and you lean back to stare at him in the eyes, "Let's get you patched up and then we'll talk about circumstances."

He grins, "Yes ma'am." God, you love how his accent curls around that word. 

Jesse's wound is easy to clean and patch up after you fish out the bullet. You're not confident in your ability to stitch it closed. So instead you bandage it up as best you can and hope you can get into contact with Commander Reyes to get Jesse the medical attention he needs. It's been years since you've had to administer actual first aid, and longer still since you even dealt with a bullet wound. 

His clothes are soaked with blood and ripped from the bullet wound - easy to clean and sew together if needed, but honestly you just want another reason to keep him shirtless. When he asks for another shirt, you shrug and tell him that this place only has women's clothes - after all, it was never meant to be used by anyone other than you. He grumbles, shifts in place but then he preens when your stare at his chest turns heated. 

"You know," you start, letting your fingers tilt his head up to look at you, "I don't like that you got injured, but I have to thank you for taking the bullet for me. Looks like your bulk came in handy this time."

Jesse furrows his brow and opens his mouth to retort that he wasn't bulky, but he's interrupted when you slide into his lap with an easy move. "Nevertheless," you lean in close and brush your lips against his, "I am very, very appreciative." Your breath tangles with his, your tongue dipping out to taste his flesh. Jesse's breath hitches, his eyes dilating with lust, and he tilts his head up to offer his lips to you.

Humming with pleasure, you take what he offers with gusto and hunger. The kiss is hot and heavy, your lips nipping and nibbling at him and sucking on his bottom lip. He can't help but pant, his own mouth trying to keep up with you to no avail. Jesse whimpers quietly, his arms wrapping around your waist to drag you close. Close enough to feel his hot brand of a cock press against your crotch. 

With a hum, you part from him slowly, eyes shuttered and staring into his dazed ones, "Alas, you're injured. We'll have to wait till you're better."

"Wha-? N-no," he stutters, his arms like steel bars around your comparatively smaller form. "It's not hurtin'! 'm alright!" He grinds his hips against your covered clit, "But I've got another somethin' for you to take care of, ma'am."

You laugh and sit upright, a hand descending to toy with his rock hard cock, "Hmm, very well, maybe there's something you can do without hurting yourself." But to do that, you slip off his lap and head into the bedroom. He protests as he follows in your steps, looking for all the world like a lost puppy. You grin at the image. Maybe more like a wild dog - eager to please but still hard to tame. 

Stripping yourself of your bottoms, you perch on the end of the bed and part your legs to reveal the lightly damp fabric of your panties. "Come here," you crook your finger at him but he's already falling to his knees between your knees with a look of wonder on his face. 

"Fuck, I've always wondered what you tasted like," he moans quietly and moves to stuff his nose in your crotch when you curl a hand into his hair. With that firm grip, you pull back until he looks up at you.

"So eager, cowboy?" your finger trails across his trimmed beard. 

A dangerous glint enters his eyes as he nods, "You've been walking around in those man killer pumps and giving orders like a dealer hands out cards and you think I haven't been thinking about you at all?" His hands raise to caress your calves. "And when you shot that guy? Fuck, I don't think I've ever been harder in my life."

You laugh and pull his head closer, "You a sucker for dangerous women, McCree?"

"You fucking bet I am," he growls breathlessly and surges forward to close his lips around you like he's always wanted. Jesse moans at your musky taste, his tongue licking and dipping into you as though to draw out your very essence. Hands tightening on your thighs, he digs deep and sucks at your clit, your labia and everything his mouth can reach.

You throw your head back and sigh shakily, fingers twisting and curling in his dark hair until it's mussed and falling around his ears messily. Your legs are thrown over his broad shoulders by his strong hands and your heels come to rest on his muscled back. "Fuck, your mouth is like magic, McCree," you gasp out, thighs closing on his head as he gives a particularly long rasp on your clit with his tongue. "Nngh yes!" 

The cowboy between your legs merely grunts in reply, too busy eating you out to give a coherent reply. Instead, he slips his hands under you and hitches you closer to him, nuzzles into you as though he can get any nearer. His nose rubs against your nub when he dives into your cunt, sending waves of pleasure up and down your spine until you're writhing in his grasp. Your orgasm creeps up on you, turns you wild as you hiss and growl at him to suck at you, to devour you. 

Driven by your controlling hands in his hair, Jesse doubles his efforts and uses his teeth ever so lightly to nibble at your clit until you stiffen in his grasp and shake. He has to lace his hands over your hips to keep you anchored to his mouth when your orgasm takes you. Heat washes over your pelvis, your chest, your face, pleasure suffusing you until you cry out his name in a breathless voice. 

He keeps at it, eyes on your blissed out face as he drives your pleasure to a white-hot peak and you have to push his head away. 

"Enough," you pant out with unfocused eyes, your iron grip in his hair not faltering as you pull him up to your face. 

Jesse preens at the trembling in your body, his erection pressing against the bedside and his lips rasping across your jaw. "How's that, ma'am?"

Your hand tightens in his hair and you jerk back to steal a kiss from his damp lips. Pulling away, your eyes rove over his damp face and you smirk. "How's that? Well, I'm thinking that you can make do with my shitty first aid as long as you don't get an infection. Reyes can wait."

He grins roguishly at you and rolls his body against yours, "Sounds like a plan, ma'am."

Time to see if his skill with his cock is as good with his skill with his mouth. Though you're sure you won't be disappointed.


	21. Day 19 - Harem - Blackwatch Boys

It surprises you sometimes. You know, the realisation of just how many lovers you have accumulated tends to hit you in the face some days.

Like when you bump into Genji as you’re trawling the medical wing for some extra supplies. “Ma’am,” he greets you with that dark, broody baritone and those sharp reddish-brown eyes. “Will I have the honour of sharing your bed tonight?”

You tilt your head and let him crowd you into the supply room, a coy smile on your face. He sees that curl of your lip and removes his faceplate to press seductive kisses against your jaw. Murmurs what he wishes he were permitted to do if you ever let him.

A soft laugh and a peck of his lips answers him, but you reiterate that he’s expected to prepare your quarters to your liking this evening. It pleases the ninja, so much so that he finally cracks a smile and kisses you deeply in thanks. He lays one last kiss on your hand before he lets you depart ahead of him, a rare goofy smile on his ruined features.

Then, when you venture into the now empty firing range to test out a new mod, Jesse waltzes into the room with a cocky smile. He sidles up to you, puppy dog eyes already forming, and wheedles at you to let him into your quarters tonight. “C’mon boss,” he angles himself into the camera’s blindspot and gets down to one knee. “I’ve been such a good boy, haven’t I? Haven’t bitten you once the last time you played with me.”

Mmm, maybe your hard work training him is finally kicking in? Either way, you tease him and say to come by tonight. Even if he doesn’t get to fuck you, he’ll get to sleep beside you.

It appears to be enough – the chance to earn his way into your bed a challenge that he relishes. And so Jesse presses a reverent kiss to your knee, your hand, and then your cheek before he offers to help you test that new mod. Ah, this is what you treasure most about your cowboy; still so polite despite the growing erection you spot in his trousers.

After that, you think that the way things are going, you might run into Gabriel. Unlikely though, since you had no upcoming missions or reports to file. At least, that’s what you thought until you received an alert on your pager. Speak of the devil, you grin wryly and make your way to Gabriel’s office.

Granted, you only meet with Reyes so he can personally hand you the details of your next assignment, but it’s so rare that you meet with all three in one day. And as you read through the brief details included in the front page, you idly wonder if Gabe will ask you the same question as the other two. Of course, your oldest and longest lover is professional in his demeanour, his body language and face revealing nothing of your personal relationship with each other.

It is only when he quips about clocking off and down time does he crack a lascivious grin and lean in close. “So, do you want me to swing by tonight?”

You laugh and pat his cheek gently – you knew he couldn’t resist. He probably didn’t hear about the other two dropping by tonight, but the days in which you both could hang out were few and far between. “Yeah,” you nod and glance at the clock before you direct him to peck you on the cheek. As he does so, you lick at his lips and fondle his cock, “Don’t forget the strawberries and fudge that we agreed on last time. And don’t get the big ones.”

Gabriel moans under his breath and sways towards you, emotions glazing his eyes over, “Yeah, the small strawberries and dark choc fudge, right?”

“That’s right,” you press a soft kiss on his lips as a reward for remembering. “And the two lads are coming tonight too, so you get to boss them around.”

He grins at you against your lips, “And how is that any different from work? You boss me to boss them around.”

A roll of your eyes answers him and you slap at his cheek lightly, “Be glad I even let you boss someone around. If you’re not careful, they’ll be the ones bossing you.”

Silence follows your empty threat, then the two of you burst into giggles at the thought of the broody ninja and coltish cowboy trying to order Gabe around. Yeah, maybe not, but you’ll have fun tonight anyway.

“See you tonight, my love,” you whisper and drag him in for one last mind scrambling kiss before you go. Gabe sighs contentedly against you, his hands and arms wrapping around you to keep you close. Alas, you pull yourself out of his arms and wink, before turning on your heel to gather some gear for the task ahead. Gabriel, left standing at his desk, merely smiles dreamily at your back as you leave.

You laugh quietly to yourself, realising that you now will have three extremely virile, horny men in your room competing for your affection and pleasure. Heh, you’re certainly living the dream, aren’t you?


	22. Day 20 - Were!Cree

Ringing. There’s a ringing in your ears that just won’t go away. You groan, roll over and heave yourself to your hands and knees.

“You really should stop getting yourself into these situations,” a soft, smooth voice admonishes you, followed by a cold hand on your shoulder. “Take it easy.”

A grin crosses your face and you blearily look up at Angela, “Can’t help it, Angie. What happened after the bomb blew?”

Angela sat on her knees next to you, Lucio and a de-meched Hana huddled next to her. “Ah…about that-” she points up over your shoulder and your eyes follow it, only to widen when they finally land on what she was talking about. A hulking, wolfish figure was halfway tearing through an unfortunate Los Muertos goon not too far away, close enough for a drop of blood to land on your cheek from his mauling. “I think Jesse lost his temper.”

“No shit,” you swear under your breath and haul your aching body upright. “Alright, doggy. Playtime’s over!” your voice is raspy from the dust you probably inhaled, but it’s loud enough to catch the attention of the werewolf whose ears perk up at your voice. His jaw, soaked with blood, forms into a snarl as he turns to you. Normally you wouldn’t be perturbed by the gore or the snarl, but those cold, animal eyes stop your next words in your throat.

Fuck.

“Angie, back away,” you stagger in front of the three more considerably fragile members of your team.

“But-!”

“Hana, get them out of here,” dropping into an equally threatening stance, you wipe off the blood trailing from your head.

“You got it, captain!” she scrambles up at your stern words. Her hands clamp down on the two healers and she drags them away in a manner that would make you laugh, had you the opportunity to look. “Meet you at exfil!”

At least someone had faith you could diffuse this situation.

Jesse drops the mauled body before him, eyes now glued to you. He crouches onto all fours, his form intimidating in its massive size. Lucky for you, you know just how to handle big ass tanks. You’re no Aleksandra, but hell if you can’t wrestle a bear or two if you really wanted to.

In a black and brown flash, you’re pulling out all that knowledge when Jesse charges in for your delicate throat. His maw is full of sharp, white teeth, and drool drips from his lips as he snaps and hisses at you. You duck, your augmented body meeting his in a loud thud as you manage to clamp one hand on the side of his neck and the other on his powerful shoulder. The sheer force of the collision pushes you back a step, but you power through it and force him back.

A yip escapes him and you unbalance him with a rough grunt in order to push him to the ground. It’s hard, particularly when he struggles against you to right himself. You don’t give him any ground though, and your hands sink into his scruff and the flesh of his throat.

You’re still shaking from your run in with the bomb, but you still manage to scrounge up enough energy to yank roughly at his scruff to expose his neck. The hand on his neck digs into the carotid unrelentingly, pressing hard enough that you feel the skin break where your middle finger is. “Enough!” you hiss and bare your teeth, fearless of his own angrily snapping teeth. “Calm down, Jesse!”

He doesn’t listen, or rather can’t, and he still fights you until you both are bleeding and panting.

“I said, that’s enough!” you roar, shaking him with both hands. “ _Obey me_.” This time, your hands are tightening hard enough that he’s struggling for breath.

Those cold wolf eyes stare straight into yours. Gold and wild and so full of fury, but it calms from a raging fire into a mere simmer. Slowly, he stills beneath you, his tail beating against your legs in an agitated fashion. Oh, he’s still pissed as fuck alright, but at least he’s listening to you with those swiveling ears.

“You listening now, mutt?” you hiss in his face, close enough to watch his pupils dilate. He huffs, relaxes under you. His claws, formerly digging into your back, pull out of your flesh and drop the the ground by his sides in submission.

A sigh of relief rushes out of you, and you slowly let him go with a wary expression. Luckily, he just watches you silently as you get to your feet, legs on either side of his hips. This position reminds you of…more passionate times, but you don’t have the luxury of thinking about that now. You back away from him and jerk your head in the direction of the dropship, “I’m guessing you can’t shift back, so follow me and hopefully we can convince the others you’re a mutt I picked up in a side alley.”

Jesse rolls to his paws sinuously, stretching and rubbing against you, ignoring your every word in order to stick his head as far between your thighs as he can. Hardly in the mood, you push his head away and drag him to the exfiltration point where the rest of your team are eyeing him warily.

“He’s alright for now,” you grin tiredly, hand twisting in his scruff to jerk him back when Jesse starts to growl at Soldier. At least the older man is nonplussed at the aggression, merely deciding to key in your return coordinates so Athena can cart all of you back to base.

Jesse’s claws gouge marks into the floor of the orca as he circles around you. All too used to his possessive behaviour in wolf form - though not when he doesn’t have his human mind - you just sit down in the farthest seat from the others and pat your thigh. “Come here.”

And like a little puppy, he pads over on two feet and drops at your feet, planting his large head into your lap. Even like this, he dwarfs you as his bulk completely blocks your lower body from view. You sigh and try to get comfortable, particularly when his metal arm wraps around your legs to draw you closer to himself.

Hana and Lucio giggle and whisper to each other at the sight and you roll your eyes. This is going to be a long flight.

Much to your relief, when you land back at base, the other four scurry back to their corners of the base. The hangar is suspiciously empty, but you don’t stop to count your lucky stars because you haul your werewolf down to the beach and your hidden cliff cave. It’s your own little hidey hole, one that you thought was spacious until Jesse strode in with you.

The huge werewolf plops onto his ass and stares at you with a wagging tail, his bulk filling up half of the space alone. You don’t say a word; just look at him and watch as his golden eyes flicker down to your crotch. His nose twitches and you quietly wonder what he’s smelling. You’re hardly turned on - maybe the remnants of the slick from the adrenaline rush?

Jesse shifts slowly, his metal hand clinking on the ground. His eyes are glued to yours again, cold eyes softening as his muzzle draws closer to your body. Your hand drops to his head, stroking softly and it seems to encourage him because the wolf presses his nose against your pelvic bone and takes a long, deep breath and lets it out with a soft whimper.

“You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you?” you purr.

The wolf’s ears perk up and his eyes dilate further, and his tongue flicks out to lick a long line against your crotch. Rumbles echo in the cave, emanating from his chest as he presses closer to you and pushes you against the rock wall.

“No,” your hand winds into his scruff again and you pull him back slightly. “Did I tell you to push me to the wall?”

His ear flicks and he leans back onto his haunches, tail stilling in concentration as he continues to look up at you.

“Good.” You dip down and cup his head in your hands to guide him to your crotch again. “Help me take off my trousers.”

Jesse gingerly takes the hem in his teeth and drags it down, still looking at you. It’s incredibly hot to have such a powerful creature at your beck and call, particularly when his throbbing cock starts to poke out from his sheathe. With your trousers at your ankles, you brace yourself on his shoulder and kick it aside, leaving you bare from the waist down. Hey, women can go commando too.

The glistening slick of your pussy causes a haze to darken his eyes. Jesse growls, licks his teeth in the desire to rebel, but your hand in his scruff tightens threateningly. “Behave, and you’ll get a prize,” you breathe out and lift a leg over his shoulder. With your hand on his scruff, you pull him to your pussy and let him go to town.

The moment his tongue touches your lips, you let out a deep sigh of pleasure and sink deeper onto his muzzle. He was warm, almost like a living brand and it was almost like he was starving as he eats you out like he never had before. His paws circle around your thigh and your foot on the ground, anchoring you and stablising you when you hunch over and bury both hands in his furry scruff.

“Yes! Oh fuck yes!” you hiss and pull him closer to you. He grunts and growls and whines as he licks at you, his eyes squinting closed. Slick sounds of his tongue and your slickness causes you to shudder and you giggle at his enthusiasm. Jesse hears you - his ears perk up and swivel to you - and his tail wags until his body shakes as he reacts to your happiness.

Pleasure sneaks up your spine and you arch up, desperately pushing him away before you orgasmed. You might only have one in you today, and you have no intention on ending this encounter early. “Back up,” you pat his head and watch as he shuffles back a step and go down to both knees.

You must admit he looks adorable, even as a werewolf, with his tongue hanging from the corner of his mouth and his panting filling the air. That big cock hanging from between his legs bobs as he senses your gaze on him. Saliva pools in your mouth and you grin - you want that cock in you. Right now.

You shove him onto his ass and weather the startled growl as you clamber into his lap. He snarls in your face, claws digging into your hips, but you shush him with a hiss and sink down onto him with a pleased moan. That alone made Jesse howl and stuff his nose into the valley of your breasts. He huffs and whines against your skin, his hips jerking and struggling to thrust up into you. Unfortunately with the anatomy of his back legs, he can’t gain the leverage to move his hips.

He whines and whimpers up at you, trying to roll you over. Whether to fuck you or to get a better position, you don’t know and you don’t care; instead you grabbed the fluff on his neck and forced him to stay still. Jesse whines in protest, then freezes when you growl at him. He wrapped his paws around you then, his head dipping to lave at your nipple instead.

“Such a good puppy,” you groan and bounce harder, ignoring the hard stone floor and thanking Angela for giving you such tough skin mods. “Be a good boy and stay still.”

Jesse pants loudly and yips in reply. Those gold eyes warm to a molten gleam, darkening and darkening until you realise that you’re staring down at deep chocolate eyes instead of that swirling gold. You grin, nuzzle your forehead against his furry one, “Back to yourself, cowboy?”

A huff answers you, and he starts to lick at the sweet spot on your neck until you’re clutching at him needily. “Pick me up,” you pant, pressing your body flush against his. “Get up and fuck me against the wall.”

He yips, barks once, and somehow clambers to his feet with his flesh arm under your ass to hold you to him. He presses you against the cave wall with startling gentleness, his warm eyes glowing as he slowly rocks his hips against yours. You sigh deeply and fist your hands in his fur, hips undulating and settling his thick girth deeper into you. Huffing growls breeze past your ear, ruffles your hair, as he adjusts his grip on you and starts to fuck you deep and hard.

“Good boy,” you pant against his ear, his silky fur sliding sensuously against your skin until you’re practically riding him with his help. “Fuck me harder.”

Jesse whuffs and grins that doggy grin. Dipping his head, he stuffs his nose into your cleavage and pistons his hips against yours so hard that your breath is being knocked out of you with every thrust. Claws prick against your skin and his tongue licks wet stripes up and down your neck, his breath roughening as he starts to feel that pleasure building up to a fever pitch.

Deep inside you, his cock hits all the right spots with a perfect roughness that makes you groan in satisfaction. Heat suffuses you, exacerbated by his furry bulk and that wonderful cock that’s determined to bury itself as deep into you as possible.

You slide a hand between your bodies to rub at your clit desperately, panting loudly. So close, you’re so close!

Jesse rumbles deep in his chest and, knowing exactly what you need, bites down gently on your nipple and shoves himself against you with his entire weight. A gritted scream is torn from your throat as it’s all you need to tip over. Your hands turn to steel in his fur and you pull mercilessly, your thighs closing over his hips and trapping him against you.

The werewolf whimpers at the pressure, both of your thighs and your silky warmth, his own form trembling as he teeters over that edge. He ruts against you jerkily, tongue lolling out as you grab his scruff.

“Good boy,” you pant with a tired grin, “Such a good boy. Cum for me, Jesse.”

He growls in triumph, hips a blur as he fucks you as hard as he dares in his lust maddened state. Pain, pleasure, and the heady feeling of being completely yours completely engulfs him, and when you tug harshly on his ear, he finally cums with a loud howl.

His arms clamp around you like steel bars, his hips pressed flush against yours and his length twitching as he releases himself into you. Cum, warm and thick, floods into you and it makes your breath hitch at the feeling. His orgasm lasts a while, at least a few heartbeats more than usual, and he pins you against the wall as he rides out the pleasure.

Then, when he finally comes down from that high, he cradles you in his arms and slumps down onto his haunches. His nose, pressed into your skin, takes deep drags of your scent and his. It’s such an addictive musk, he thinks, and he holds you tighter against him as he drowns in that mixture.

You, on the other hand, cling to him tiredly and shove your mussed hair back. Pricks of pain and fire lash up and down your back and thighs. Claw marks and bruises from the wall, you’re sure. This would be interesting to explain to Angela, you’re sure. But for now, you just hold onto your wolf and wait for him to recede back into his human form.


End file.
